Nexus of the Heart
by Penguinlord352
Summary: AU: Hi. Bet you're wondering who I am. I'm Noah. Noah Crossguard. Go ahead and laugh while you can. The story I'm about to tell you isn't all sunshine and rainbows folks. It does, however, include a very unusual school, giant keys, a touch of romance, and a guy who likes to say 'you're welcome'. Eventually. Welcome to SeeD Institute. Location...unknown.
1. Chapter 1: Noah Life

**Author's Note: Hey! I'm basing this off of a wonderful fanfic for KH titled "Normalcy? Extremely Overrated." By The Unknowing Herald. I recommend a read, it's certainly worth it. And before you criticize me for doing this, know that I simply found Herald's AU so enchanting I couldn't get it out of my head. It spawned something in there, this being that. I do this with permission, so please bare with me. It won't be a carbon copy of Normalcy. I promise you that.**

**EDIT: This is the updated version of the first chapter, with help from my new beta-reader TorNathan. Thank him. I have. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters who you've never seen nor heard of before, unless you're just that out of tune with the world.**

* * *

An Unknown Number of Weeks Ago...

"This boy is quite difficult to track down. I'm rather impressed you managed to locate him, Eraqus," said the bald, hunched-over old man as he glanced over the dossier on his old mentor's desk in the moonlight streaming in through the room's star and crescent shaped windows.

"It wasn't me, Xehanort. Praise his Highness, King Mickey for the accomplishment. He is the one who found the world. Truly our master's worthy final apprentice, having proven himself far more talented at finding candidates than either of us," responded the dark haired man garbed in a white, red lined haori, a light colored hakama, and a navy blue shirt with a big white X on it.

"Mickey? Truly?" Xehanort seemed to mull this information over for a minute before continuing, "Well, he was trained by one of the greatest Masters to have ever lived, bless his heart."

"Will you two stop talking as if I'm dead?" asked the third, much older, man. He had a pointy blue hat on his head decorated with stars and a long blue robe over which his long grey beard hung.

"Were we? I hadn't noticed. Were you aware of this, Xehanort?" Eraqus turned to his friend, amusement evident in his tone.

"I don't think so Eraqus." The two Keyblade Masters both began chuckling until all three were blinded momentarily as the light was suddenly flicked on.

The office, with its large wooden desk, the massive amount of books on their shelves, and, of course, the irritated looking young woman standing in the doorway. Quistis Trepe, Combat Theory instructor, dressed in her usual black skirt, dark blue dress shirt, and classy black heels. She whose glare made even the Nobodies feel fear.

"Use the lights, it's your office sir. Please stop acting like common criminals. It's...disturbing." A quick adjusting of the glasses and there it was; that glare they could only feel, not see, as the ceiling lights reflected off her lenses.

"Now, now Ms. Trepe, we were just enjoying the moonlight, that's all," Xehanort attempted to explain, but Quistis was having none of it. For some reason she was angry.

"That would be **Instructor** Trepe to you, Master Xehanort. And also..." She frowned at the three very powerful men, "you three enjoy being dramatic far too much for your own good. I wish you'd understand the value of subtlety more."

"I, uh, we apologize, Instructor Trepe. We were just a bit overly excited about this years incoming freshmen that we got a bit...carried away." Eraqus, ever the eloquent one, spoke up, complimenting his words with a perfect 45 degree bow.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me...I have work to do." The three men winced at the verbal barb hidden in her words. Subtlety was indeed a powerful weapon.

The three Keyblade Masters stayed up the rest of the night, arranging transportation for all of their special students who didn't yet know that they were enrolled at the universe-famous SeeD Institute.

* * *

Two Weeks Ago...

POV: Lady Sylph, Elven Keyblade Master, Beauty, Not very well known. NOT SHORT. ELVES ARE TALL.

The Lake of Beginnings...the world known to some as The Dive to the Heart. It turned out to be rather...disappointing. It was more of an asteroid, really. Most of it was covered in flowers. Blood red roses, yellow sunflowers, white lilies, purple everblooms, and many more flowers that I failed to recognized made up a beautiful rainbow that seemed to comprise every shade of every color.

Had I not been there for a specific reason, I'd likely have been awestruck at the beauty of the rock. My friends would joke that this is because I'm a single mother and I don't have a man in my life to distract me from such things...or a woman in my life, as one sorceress continually reminds them.

The only path cut through the flowers was lined with cherry blossom trees that were the size of a bonsai tree. They still coated the dirt in their breathtaking pink blossoms though. But I digress.

The rest of the asteroid was comprised of the lake containing the Stained Circles. The big stained glass circles the Key Bearers are tested on when they first gain their Keyblades if they aren't chosen by a Master.

On the lake was a small green shack atop some floating logs. I have no idea where they came from. Nor the wooden bridge leading out to it. Well, more of a dock, if I am to be honest.

Upon closer inspection, I took note that the paint was chipped and peeling in some places and that the shack was held together by shockingly well set screws at the corners, and I had hazarded a guess that there were support beams in the four corners. When one lives as long as I have, one knows such things.

Now, as I was crossing the bridge/dock in search of the boy I had been asked to retrieve by my colleagues, I heard him. My pointed ears picked up faint breathing and a lot of rapid movement judging by the sound of the air being pushed aside by a puzzling amount of fabric on the other side of the shack. I leapt over it to find myself...landing on one of several floating barrels, face to face with a heavily clothed teenaged male human. I hoped.

Not an inch of his skin was visible, even though his clothes were in tatters. In fact, there **were** tatters, rags held together by some unseen force or perhaps a touch of skilled needle work. His face was hidden by a white, featureless mask with two simple eyeholes on it, just enough so that he could see. It was the only immaculate part of his garb.

In each hand was a wooden sword, crudely made, but effective enough. I could tell that they had seen much usage over the years, and that their wielder knew just how accurate they were in size and shape. The rags covering his hands in a vaguely glove-like manner kept the splintering wood from piercing his skin, but the tips of the blades were split in several spots.

The grace with which he leapt back from me was a bit...lacking in my opinion, but he was certainly light on his feet. And experienced. He knew better than to waste energy on graceful movements in a sudden complication. "Who...who are you?! How did you get here?!"

"Relax, boy. I am merely here to take you to someplace better. You can't honestly be satisfied with this place, can you?" I asked, expressing my dislike for the shack he apparently called home. My nose was crinkled as my eyes glanced at it, and the boy again impressed me by not acting. He was either patient or had known I wasn't letting my guard down.

"That wasn't an answer...if you're with those freaks from the Organization, tell them to shove it. I'll kill myself if they come after me again. I'll never forget what those monsters did to me! To my family! My whole damn town! What they made me do...to..." He trailed off, leaving questions to appear in my mind, questions I'd put off for the time being. The boy's knowledge and anger surprised me. So much so that it actually showed in my expression.

"Organization? Boy, they were destroyed five years ago from what I've heard. I wasn't there, but my colleagues wouldn't lie. The only 'organization' I'm involved with is the SeeD Institute, where I aide in the teaching of sword play." My words both soothed the poor boy and caught his interest. I felt that I was on thin ice even so, and decided to wait until he had relaxed to speak more. Something clicked in his mind though. I could tell.

**He knew.**

"You...you're like me?" 'Twas barely a whisper, but I heard it. I nodded. "Will I be safe from...**them**?" I nodded again, smiling slightly. "Then I'll come with you. If you've found this place, they can't be far behind."

"So, you don't believe that they're gone?" I asked him, slightly confused.

"My heart tells me it isn't true." This response brought a twinkle to my eyes that even I am forced to acknowledge. I hate to say it but I was...very deeply impressed.

"Well, that is a very good response. Now, your name?" I asked. He looked at me a moment, as though wondering why I would come here looking for him without such knowledge...but I truly just prefer to hear such things from the person in question. I find it more polite for someone who I was going to be teaching.

"Noah. Noah Crossguard. Aged 14, male, human...Key Bearer."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Lady Sylph Silverwind. Aged 27, female, elf...Keyblade Master."

* * *

**Midgar, three weeks later…**

**POV: Sora Strife**

Hi. I'm Sora Strife! S.S., I know, laugh it up. Just wait until Cloud gets back. He'll cleave you in two. Anyways, I guess I'm narrating this part, so without further ado…

"HEY, SORA!" Enter Roxas, "Cloud's back! C'mon, hurry up and get out of bed, he said he's got a surprise!" Now, that should have set off the alarm bells in my head. Cloud has never, ever liked surprises. He always bought our birthday and Christmas presents in front of us, for one thing. And those were the only times he ever got us something too.

He also never tries to wake me up early during summer break. Hey, what can I say? I loved to sleep, still do in fact.

"Sora!" Cloud was calling now, so I knew I had to get up out of bed and trudge over to the little elevator leading up to the bar. Yes, we lived in the basement of a bar, The 7th Heaven.

As I walked, my eyes took in the basement. Behind me was the bottom bunk I'd just rolled out of, the cerulean blue sheets that Mrs. Lockhart had gotten me because they matched my eyes a mess, my matching pillow lying on the floor. I paused to pick it up and make my bed.

As I stood up straight, satisfied with my work, I noticed that Roxas' bunk, the top one, was so immaculately well made it didn't even appear to have been slept in.

I cast a wary eye around the entire basement, dreading what I would see. It was clean. Last night when I'd gone to sleep the green carpeted floors had been heavily stained and there were half-eaten bags of chips and cheesy snacks everywhere. There was cake on the walls (food fight, duh) and there had been festive gift wrapping and boxes torn to shreds and thrown all around the room.

The grey couch had been flipped over and the cushions removed to build a food fight fort (my idea). The TV had been miraculously spared, old as it was, though it was probably because having one was a serious rarity down below the plates. It didn't really even work, it was more of a decoration.

The only door was to my right: a white painted wooden door leading to a cold, grey concrete bathroom with a crappy shower that I had grown to associate with home. And the toilet's funky smell was something I'd grown to ignore over the years.

The normally drab grey walls had been splashed with color from the various sauces, drinks, and the cake slices that were thrown about the big room. The elevator hadn't even worked properly by the time we were finished and everyone had to climb up a ladder.

It had been the debris from me and my twin brother's birthday bash. It wasn't usually so hectic, but for some reason fourteen was a special number. Even our neighbors got us gifts, which was a rare thing to do in the slums of Midgar.

Of course, they were just random machine parts for Roxas (which he was absolutely delighted with, since he uses some tools Mom left him to built things all the time) and a set of really varied tools that everyone in the neighborhood had scrounged together for me with Roxas' help making sure they would hold up for a while. I was excited about it since I was just as into mechanics as my brother.

Still, despite the unusually clean air the room held (which I blamed Roxas for since he hadn't bothered to wake me up before cleaning; honestly, he did stuff like this every year), it was home.

The Lockharts, who owned and ran the bar, let us move in after our parents died. Tifa, their twenty-one year old daughter, was a good friend of our older brother Cloud's, and the Lockharts were family in all but blood. It's just how things work in the slums of Midgar. Everyone is family.

I trudged over to the elevator, fighting off the return of my sleepiness from the late night partying. My naturally spiky hair bounced with each step and I stopped at the elevator to make sure I was still wearing my stained green/blue pajamas. _Pants...check. Shirt...check._ Hey, it happened once...and I still haven't lived it down.

I stepped onto the little square platform in the corner of the room and waited as it lifted me into the bar. Directly in front of me was the actual bar counter, where something that smelled delicious was waiting. I noticed Roxas and Cloud standing by the door, discussing something.

Roxas was dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt. On his right wrist was a checkerboard sweatband. His golden-blonde hair was spiky, like Cloud's. _Why is it that I'm the only one with brown hair?_ I thought to myself for the umpteenth time. The spotted me as the elevator clanked into place, the sole bit of metal in the mostly hardwood floor.

There were a few small round tables scattered around the room with rusty metal chairs around them covered by black cloth to make them seem more reliable. They hadn't broke once by then, so no one complained.

Behind the counter across from me was a staircase leading up to where the Lockharts' and Cloud's rooms were. But I had stopped being fully conscious at that point, actually falling asleep standing up. Even being fully awake for a moment like I was before was odd for me in the mornings back then.

"Welcome back to the land of the living bro," Roxas joked as I trudged, barely awake, over to the counter where a warm breakfast of bacon, eggs, and toast awaited. Ah, Mr. Lockhart's cooking…even her cooking doesn't compare. But that's not important…yet.

"Hurry up and eat your food Sora. Then get ready to go." Cloud, for all his calm monotone, seemed a bit more, well, lively than usual. I, being barely conscious, yawned and dug into my food with gusto. As usual.

I took note that Cloud was dressed in this really formal military jacket and pants, both a slightly darker shade of blue than the standard SOLDIER Third Class uniform. It was a SeeD uniform.

"Go? Where?" Ah, Roxas. My ever-reliable twin brother. Leave it to him to ask the questions I couldn't in my haze of sleep.

"SeeD. You've both been invited to attend, full ride. Don't blow it for the both of you by being late, Sora." Cloud's stern words were lost on me as I practically drank my food before bolting for the elevator to get to the shower in the basement. Cloud's chuckling also escaped my notice.

One quick shower and change of clothes later and we were almost ready to leave. Mr. and Mrs. Lockhart wanted to say their goodbyes to us though, so we stopped for tearful (joyous tears people) hugs and such.

Mrs. Lockhart, bless her soul, was a beautiful woman who was like a second mother to us. Her long black hair, white sundress, and...uh...well, we knew where Tifa got her looks from. I don't want to talk about my second mother like that.

Mr. Lockhart was this big black guy named Barrett, usually dressed in boots, green pants, an off-white shirt and a greasy apron, who was REALLY good in the kitchen. He makes the most delicious food I've ever tasted! He doesn't even add anything special into it; he cooks it like anyone else would. There's just some kind of magical zing to it all that makes life seem better when you take that first bite.

Once we'd said out goodbyes we stepped outside into the streets lined with garbage and piles of metallic debris, gazing fondly at the beat down exterior of the bar. It was the last time we'd be able to see that old baby blue paint job on the building with the metal sheets for a roof and the old orange neon sign '7TH HEAVEN'.

Once we got moving though, I raced ahead after Cloud mentioned where the Gummi Ship he'd come to get us in had landed. It would be the first time I would ever see something I'd become so used to in just a few short months.

Unfortunately, SHINRA troops, in their three-red-camera-things metal helmet glory and blue uniforms, had found the Gummi Ship and were harassing me and Roxas' older-sister figure: Tifa Lockhart, in all her leather-clad glory.

Leather sleeveless top that she filled out oh so well with her enormous assets, leather capris covering her smooth and muscled legs and perfect rear, leather gloves with metal studs on the knuckles…you get the idea. Hot biker chick was the look she was going for (and reaching). Zidane would have a cow if he were here to see how sparsely I am describing her to you, since he once wrote a full ten pages just on her looks. It was a description, not very pure and not simple at all.

"We're impounding this ship and that's final!" I really hated SHINRA's dogs back then. I hated SHINRA as a whole, to be honest. I blamed my mother's death on them. Roxas and Cloud didn't, but I did.

"No, you aren't! Look, we'll be gone soon enough; a minute more won't kill you." It was, indeed Tifa. I was excited to see her again, since, as I said before, she was like an older sister to me and Roxas. It was NOT because I was a hormonal teen. Please do not make such a disturbing joke. Last time that was brought up, I vomited. And that was recently. Then Rox and I beat the crap out of the guy who said such a thing.

So, anyways, I expressed my joy by executing a leaping hug, which was returned with one of the spine crushing variety, followed by a headlock as Tifa stormed over to Roxas to get him in on the fun once he and Cloud were in sight.

I have never seen Roxas turn so blue in the face nor Cloud look so mildly amused. It was hard to tell that he was, since the only sign was a slight raising of his left eyebrow.

See, me and Rox had developed this saying about Cloud's moods and his eyebrows: Left is best, right is fright, and actual facial expressions are the worst case, apocalyptic scenario that will bring about Ragnarok, the war of the gods that leads to the end of the world.

Speaking of which, Cloud had a few quiet words with the SHINRA guys and they backed off. I even heard them call him 'Mr. Strife', which was pretty cool. I mean, how many people have older brothers that get that kind of respect from older, more experienced, and, supposedly but not in any way truly, more powerful soldiers?

"Come on you three, John's probably getting tired of waiting." Cloud climbed up the ramp into the, now that I had taken a good look at it, rather sleek jet-like Gummi ship that looked about twice the size of the 7th Heaven bar. So it was big, yes. It was black and shaped like a huge triangle. The back had a bunch of tiny thrusters on it, as did the bottom. At least, along the outer edge of the craft. The cockpit was protected by tinted reinforced super-glass of some kind. I'm not a Gummi scientist, how should I know what that stuff is?

Anyways, Tifa unceremoniously dragged Roxas and I up the ramp that had folded out from the center of the underside of the Gummi ship. and into the ship in a position I'm guessing some of you would kill to be in. The inside wasn't all that posh; it was more like a military cargo plane. Big heavy tan netting flanking the inside of the ramp, seats with heavy duty straps lining the walls, and a wide open cockpit with two seats in it, and the ceilings and wall were all grey. The ceiling did have a number of monitors on it for viewing what was ahead of the aircraft, since apparently that was standard practice.

"Tifa, who is Cloud talking about?" Roxas, reliable twin he always has been, asked the question I'd had on my mind. And the answer came in the form of a certain green-armored SPARTAN; John-117, Master Chief, in all his manly glory. And yes, I am a guy, but it's Master Chief! He's only outranked on the manliness scale by two people! Jecht Ace...and Jecht Ace. Okay, one person, but he's just that much of a beast. A loud shout ripped itself from my mouth, thus ending this narrative on manliness.

"Holy crap…is…that…MASTER CHIEF?!" I had to. You know me, ever the goof and loudmouth. Roxas, of course, had passed out upon seeing one of his personal heroes. Master Chief was, after all, the man known as the destroyer of cities, the one-man army, and all-around god amongst men. Jecht was known as the-man-above-all-other-living-things-that-can-be- counted-as-male. Just so you know. He was one of my childhood heroes after all; of course I'd know that much. Sorry, back to the stuff you care about. Jecht-haters.

Tifa laughed loudly at Roxas' reaction, accidentally tightening her headlock on me and causing me to black out from lack of oxygen. Ah, oxygen. Why can't I live without you? Very obvious reasons, actually.

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Later…Upper Midgar, the rim…**

**POV: Kairi Leonhart**

Hey all! Finally, my turn. Now I can show you how badass I am! ...What? Were you expecting me to be some kind of dainty side-liner? Cheh, yeah right. I may not be one of the main characters this time, but I'm no pushover!

"Kairi, the Gummi ship is here!" my blonde, nearly identical, twin sister Naminé called up to me. I was a bit busy putting on my new outfit.

You see, I have a certain role model whom I idolize…and no, it isn't my older brother Squall…or Leon, as he prefers to call himself nowadays. My idol is Tifa Lockhart, SeeD Institute's famed martial arts prodigy. You can see where this is leading up to, right?

So I was trying to follower her example, and chose clothes both fashionable and practical. Black tank top, black capris and, you guessed it, black leather gloves with padded knuckles.

"Kai, come on!" Naminé sounded…impatient, which was odd. I put it down as excitement about going to the SeeD Institute and seeing our brother again. We hadn't even heard from him in years, so it was understandable. She'd been closer to him than I was, since they were both more quiet-okay, understatement, they were very quiet people, especially compared to me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I grabbed my bad as I ran out of my room and down the stairs of our family's townhouse. Living in the upper parts of Midgar wasn't always glam and shine after all, but I liked that.

The man standing in the doorway gave me a moment's pause. Spiky blonde hair, gruff manner, disinterested look, formal SeeD uniform…massive claymore strapped to his back. It was pretty clear I was looking at Cloud Strife.

"Come on. We've got one more stop to make, and I'd rather not keep a Keyblade Master waiting." He turned and headed out the door, leaving us to follow as he walked towards the ramp of a jet-like Gummi ship parked illegally in the middle of the street. No one seemed to care at the time.

Naminé had to lock up, since I was kinda…numb. I thought that if Cloud Strife was here, maybe, just maybe, my idol was too.

"Who's flying the ship?" I heard myself ask. Out of the corner of my eye, I took note of Naminé, wearing a similar outfit to mine, minus the gloves and white in color, catching up to us.

"John," was all Cloud said. And though that was technically not a very good answer, it was an answer that dragged my head down from cloud nine. No pun intended. Was there one there to begin with? Never mind.

At that point the three of us boarded the Gummi ship and the sight and sound of a certain energetic and, according to others, nosy young woman brought my head waaaaay up into the sky. Figuratively speaking, of course.

"Okay Sora, we're going into space now. You know the drill." Tifa Lockhart, in all her leather-clad glory. She was talking to this guy with spiked brown hair, who I assumed to be Sora and who I noticed resembled a cheerful version of Cloud, albeit with a different hair color. That sent shivers down my spine, though I wasn't too sure why.

Another spiky haired guy popped up, this one with blonde hair, instantly ending up in a somewhat quiet and awkward conversation with my sister, as he had evidently noticed my fan girl mode on sight. Probably used to it, since he seemed so…comfortable around two of the most famous college level members of SeeD.

I put the whole sibling thing together relatively quickly since they were dressed the same. Black shirts and jeans for the both of them, with only the blond spikes wearing a checkerboard sweatband on one wrist. I idly noted that it was the same brand as Naminé's jacket.

Then that voice came into my ears. It was just so damn cheerful and pleading at the same time! It instantly made me associate Sora with an adorable puppy that REALLY wanted to play. I have never stopped thinking of him as a playful dog since that day. Even if I don't mention it, it's the truth.

"Are you sure this is still necessary, Tifa? I meant, it doesn't happen when I look at the night sky anymore, so really-" Aaaaaaand vicious punch to the gut. The poor guy slumped down, knocked out, and Tifa caught him.

I felt a little jealous, but that's just kind of weird. It was like I either wanted to be the one she punched or…no, not going there just yet! I mean, I didn't even say a single word to the guy yet. How could THAT be remotely possible, right? I managed to convince myself that was the truth and put it down to the puppy voice.

I had a brief flash of fear at the thought of him combining that with puppy dog eyes. I wouldn't be able to resist such persuasive power. I doubted even the most vile living beings could. I have yet to be proven wrong.

And suddenly Tifa was speaking to me and my mind went numb.

"Hey, red? You're Kairi, right? Leon's martial arts enthusiast sister?" I could only nod as my entire being fought the urge to join Sora in dream-land. After I managed to calm down, she continued, "Can you do me a solid and keep an eye on Sora here? He can't be awake for the duration of the trip, for, uh, certain reasons. If he starts waking up, could you put him under again? As painlessly as possible, please?"

"S-sure. No problem!" I was relieved that I managed to finish with a smile. I saw it as a chance to show off how much I'd trained and studied while gaining a good image in my idol's eyes. How could I pass it up? _It isn't because I want to sit next to the guy or anything._

Even though I was fourteen at the time, meeting my idol so suddenly after being led to expect her to NOT be there was a bit overwhelming, so my denial became second nature. As Naminé would later point out to me, I can only thank Tifa for taking advantage of my obvious idolization of her, and all that sprung from it. Aside from having a problem with being honest with myself.

"Thanks. I'd do it, but I have to co-pilot. Cloud's hopeless with directions unless you're looking for a certain healer…" And so, with the determination to succeed completely in the favor asked of me I failed to notice Tifa's mischievous look, the slight redness tinting the stoic Cloud's face at the jab she had made, or the extremely unusual but comfortable atmosphere my sister had established with the other blond spiky haired boy, who I was later to learn was named Roxas. AFTER the ship had arrived at SeeD Institute's closely guarded secret location.

* * *

**Several hours later…Space…**

Twenty-two times. Sora woke up twenty-two times. I was running out of acceptable pressure points to use. But, finally, we had arrived at our 'one-more stop'. By this point I was watching Sora like a hawk. An admittedly sleepy hawk.

I had learned the hard way ten pressure points ago that Sora and seeing space don't mix. He'd start quietly mumbling about a voice, then start screaming about his parents. It was the one time I permitted myself a short nap during the trip. The guy recovers absurdly fast, so it was really my fault.

But after that, putting two and two together really wasn't that hard…but, of course, I had no idea I was dealing with seven and thirteen all along. I didn't figure that out until much, much later.

Anyways, we had landed on an asteroid that looked like it had a lake on it and a lot of flowers; of course, I didn't see all that until something else happened. Once the ramp went down Cloud went to disembark, but Master Chief stopped him. Before anyone could speak though, Sora was barreling down the ramp.

I hadn't even noticed he was awake. A single second of inattentiveness at the sudden movement of the SPARTAN and…somehow the guy got out of the ridiculously difficult to undo harness on the seats in the grey interior of the Gummi ship. It took me a few seconds to fumble with my own harness before I was free and racing towards the ramp.

"I'll go get him!" I rushed out after him, slightly embarrassed and afraid of seeing Tifa angry at me for screwing up. I hadn't noticed that she seemed…happy when I left the ship, though whatever Master Chief had to say changed her opinion to 'overjoyed' by the time we would return.

I wandered around for a few minutes, looking for the spiky haired runaway amidst the sea of beautiful flowers before I gave up, silently berating myself for my mistake. Though for soem reason, my heart just felt calm and content. It was like I was supposed to do this, to lose him, to be here.

Suddenly, in the distance, I heard a woman shouting "What is going on here?!" She sounded angry, so I figured I knew where Sora was.

I ran towards the source and found myself at a lake with what appeared to be a green shack on it and several huge stained glass circles deep below the surface. And standing there staring at the water was Sora. He...definitely was having some kind of episode, but I didn't really know what to do with him other than get him back to the ship after wildly shaking him. So that was what I decided to do.

I would, in the next minute, regret my tunnel vision.

"Sora!" I ran over to him and shook his shoulder, trying to see if he was in the middle of one of his outbursts and was about to start screaming again. He was a lot harder to subdue when he started to freak out like that. After he didn't respond I realized two things: one, this was just another manifestation of his problem, and two, there was a tall woman and a...**thing** standing a few feet away staring at us. I flushed in embarrassment, not even thinking that they might be a threat. Luckily for me, they were far from it.

The woman was tall, beautiful, and clearly from some kind of nobility. She just had that air to her, even without a regal gown or something of the sort. She had pointed ears, long silky black hair, which quite literally cascading down her back, and pale white skin. She was dressed in a brown tunic made of silk with gold trim and matching pants. A silver piece of armor adorned her left shoulder and matching greaves and boots were her apparent choice of footwear.

I felt...awed by her. Like I had a new goal to live up to appearing in the depths of my heart, and my denial kicked in again burying. It was a new thing, yes, but strong. I was also a bit relieved as she seemed to calm a bit at the sight of me. Like my presence made it all click.

The one one, the...**thing** was covered from head to toe in rags and wore a featureless white mask with only two simple eyeholes. Behind those eyeholes were heterochromatic, or different colored, eyes; the left was normal looking, albeit with a black iris, but the right eye was the perfect reverse. As in, the white part was black and the iris and pupil were white instead. That seemed to be the only thing that he, she, or it was comfortable with showing the world, as not even a single hair was visible beneath the rags.

"I see now…so that is why," suddenly, the woman that I had assumed to be Lady Sylph, the Keyblade Master that Master Chief had told us we were retrieving along with a student of hers, smiled at us before leaving towards the direction I remembered the Gummi ship was in. The thing followed her without comment. I was a bit confused at the obvious conclusion that the thing was the student Master Chief had mentioned, but there were stranger things in the universe.

By the way, that was the single, largest, most completely foolish understatement of all time.

After a minute had passed I realized Sora and I ought to have gone back with them and I wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulders, turning him away from the lake and guiding him back to the ship, the black outline of which I could make out in the distance, muttering consoling words the whole way hoping I wouldn't need to knock him out and drag him back if he began to scream again.

One thought rang out in my head though: _How big is this freaking asteroid?!_

* * *

**POV: Noah Crossguard**

So, it's finally my turn. I bet you're all burning with curiosity as to why I wear so many layers of tattered rags. And the mask. And if I wear it at all times. And if I do, how I eat with it on. And what I've been eating for however long I've lived on that rock.

And what, exactly, it means that Cloud wasn't let off the ship. And whether or not Master Chief is not only a SPARTAN but a Keyblade Master. Hint: he doesn't need to be one in order to be epic, so the answer is no.

And how, exactly, I found myself on that asteroid with the materials and tools to build my very own luxury shack. That last thing I'll never tell; all I will say is that there was this guy who likes to say 'you're welcome'.

Anyways, I'm not going to answer those questions just yet. So, sorry, but you have to wait. There are a lot more important things in this tale than why I am who I am and all that jazz. That shit is just going to make you pity me, so I won't tell you right now because I'm mean. So hold onto your seats, ladies and gentlemen, because we're going for a depressingly short ride!

"Master Sylph, why did we leave those two back there?" I asked, truly confused. You see, back then I couldn't sense just what it was about those two was so special. Unfortunately for me, Master Sylph's only reaction was a knowing smile and a rather…graceful roll of the eyes. Bet you didn't realize it was possible to roll your eyes gracefully, did you? Neither did I, until I met her a few weeks prior.

"You'll see…eventually." And that was all I could get out of her. Even today I hate how she would always brush my questions aside like that. Luckily we boarded the Gummi ship (which baffled me in all honesty though I would never admit it to anyone else) and I avoided making a little scene by groaning, something I had learned earlier she disapproved of.

Then I saw 'her': Naminé. Instantly I had to fight the bile and the flashbacks of a different blonde woman who had done…terrible things to me in the past. And of that poor girl who was under that monster's control...and the sick things he did to her. Really, that just about offset the problem I have with blondes.

So don't go thinking I have a thing against Naminé herself, I have since learned she is a wonderful person, but even back then I had to force myself to give her the benefit of the doubt due to the aura of shyness she just seemed to exude. Just to explain why I'm so calm around her despite what you'll eventually learn about my past.

After fighting down my violent physical reactions to the presence of a blonde female, I managed to realize that Master Sylph had placed a hand on my shoulder, whether to reassure me or subdue me if I tried to attack her I don't know.

She knew what was hiding beneath my mask and all about my past. I made her swear to secrecy about it; she wouldn't even tell the other Masters. So don't think she'll tell you if she ever gets a narrative again.

Well, enough threats, warnings, and teasers, let's wrap things up here.

I met and was introduced to Cloud, Tifa, Naminé (we were about ten feet apart at this point, thankfully), Roxas, Master Chief (whom all but he himself and Master Sylph were shocked to learn I had never heard of), and Sora and Kairi were sort-of introduced as their absence was explained.

In a stroke of good luck, said two returned at that time; Kairi carrying a now officially unconscious Sora on her back. He'd fallen and passed out halfway back apparently. Earlier, when he had just shoved past me to stare at the lake, I had taken note of the dead look in his eyes. I knew even then something was destroying his psyche from the inside out. Something I would later reluctantly help to fix...indirectly of course.

Tifa took him and strapped him into a seat, and Kairi plopped into the one beside him as the ramp closed, strapping herself in at Tifa's insistence that it wasn't her fault he'd gotten loose.

Realizing I needed to strap my rag-cloaked self in, I looked around and noticed the only vacant seats were along the two sides of the ramp. Cloud was sitting in one on the side opposite me as I also strapped in, mimicking the actions I had seen. Miraculously, I got it right.

"Sleepga." And that was right when I realized that Master Sylph had put Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Naminé, apparently Cloud, and, though delayed, myself to sleep. See? Told you it would be short.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading this first chapter. I hope to get the next chapter out soon, but as they say, interest inspires. So please review, since at this point you've already clearly read it.**

Next Time:

_"Yo, rags."_

_"Do NOT try to take his mask again. Understood?"_

_"You can't read or write, can you?"_

_"YOU CALL THIS A NORMAL TEST?!"_

**Chapter 2: The Test To Begin All Future, and Hopefully Less Life Threatening, Tests.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Test To Begin All Tests

Author's Note: Well, welcome back, welcome back. Again, I have to say that this story was inspired by The Unknowing Herald's 'Normalcy? Extremely Overrated' and recommend a read. It's well worth it. I have his permission to go forward with this, and I will say that there are and will likely be similarities between our stories. But I am not copying his story at all. Say what you will, my plot is my own, as are my OCs and my version of Herald's AU. Thanks for reading this, so let's get to what you really came here for!

Disclaimer: Not what you came here for, but I have to report that sadly, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any other things that actually exist and are referenced in this tale. Please don't hate me for this. Instead, enjoy the images my words should paint on your brains.

Noah, take it away!

**Chapter 2: The Test To Begin All, and Hopefully Less Life Threatening, Tests**

* * *

POV: Noah Crossguard

Fine, fine. I'll start. Yeah, it's me again. You know, that guy who lived on an asteroid for ten years, shows nothing of his appearance, hates blonde women on sight, and yes, I will be downplaying my emotional responses DRASTICALLY...anyways. Yeah, it's that guy. Noah Crossguard, NOT Noah Crossing-guard. Don't make me engrave it on your heart. So, onto the story you're here for.

Dunno exactly how long we were out. About ten hours is my best guess. I do know however that when we landed I was the second to awake; Cloud's sleep was apparently voluntary.

After immediately after I woke I was on my feet, heading down the ramp, and staring around at all the other people hanging around the massive space. I didn't know what it was called, but I was standing in SeeD Institute's main hangar. You'll learn about the Institute a bit more soon enough, but it isn't so important right now.

After a few minutes I spotted someone walking around and breaking up about half of the groups, directing them to join others.

I spotted a few that were heading my way; a guy with red hair, spiked back, wearing a red shirt and jeans, a guy slightly taller than me with mid-length silver hair in a sleeveless yellow shirt and black pants, and beside him a girl slightly shorter than me with shoulder length black hair, a black top and navy blue shorts on.

"Yo, rags. Where's the rest of the crew?" the red-head called out once he was within earshot. I noted that the other two perked up a bit as they approached after he finished speaking.

"Inside. They had a lot longer flight than I did, so they're still waking up. Master Sylph's spell-work is quite powerful." I kept my arms tensed, sensing someone approaching from behind my line of sight.

"Wait, as in Keyblade Mast, Lady Sylph of the Elves? That Master Sylph?" the silver-haired guy asked.

"Yes, boy, I am she." And there she was. "It is an honor to know my reputation has preceded me so greatly." I took note of a tail clenched in her left first. Pulling it, she dragged a blond guy with bright blue pants, a puffy shirt, and yes, a monkey tail into view. "And you. Only I was given permission by my apprentice to see his face, and that was merely for medical purposes. Do NOT try to take his mask again. Am I understood?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" He jumped to his feet as soon as she released his tail, scratching the back of his head out of embarrassment and shame. Whether it was over his attempt to take my mask or because he got caught, I may never know. I really still don't. I've asked. He never gives me a straight answer. "I'm really sorry; I'm just a bit of a curious guy by nature. Name's Zidane Tribal, you?" A hand shot out and grabbed one of mine, surprising me with his speed.

"Noah, Noah Crossguard." I shook it until he let go. This was about thirty seconds later.

It was then that Sora and the rest came stumbling out of the Gummi ship. Or rather, Sora stumbled, the rest just walked.

"Your last name is crossing guard?" Sora asked. Insert groans and universal face palm here. Except for Kairi, poor, poor Kairi. I kind of pity her, since she was already beyond hope. She had repressed a giggle. Not much, but it was the first sprout of the seed Tifa had planted and...someone else...would cultivate.

"**Crossguard** not crossing guard." I had to stress the difference, even though I had a feeling that he wasn't going to get it right for a long, long time.

"Let's just move in with introductions then, shall we? Guess I'll go next. Name's Lea Sid. Go it memorized?"

"I'm Xion Valentine! Nice to meet ya!" the shorter girl with the black hair bounced up and down on her feet oh so very energetically, causing the silver-haired boy to chuckle.

"And I'm Riku Haydn. It's a pleasure." (No, that isn't a typo.)

"Um...excuse me. Sorry we're late; we got a bit held up by some guys..." It was a blonde girl in a sleeveless red dress with flowery white tights and a purple cloak on, whose feet didn't seem to touch the ground. With her was a girl with long black hair, a puffy white shirt like Zidane's, and an orange sleeveless jumpsuit.

After the final round of introductions, in which I assessed Terra Branford and "Dagger", no last name given, a massive screen on the other side of the room turned on. Guess who was on it. Bet you can't. Well, it was Master Chief.

"All right, listen up. You've been divided up into groups of twelve. Some don't have exactly twelve, but ignore that. These are the predetermined groups you will be sharing a dorm with for freshman year, more if you like them."

_'How exactly did they pick these dorms?'_ was all I could think at the time. But, Master Chief continued on talking, so my thoughts didn't wander very far.

"Some of you must be wondering how we picked the dorms. Well, unfortunately, that process is far above my pay grade. Yes, I do get paid to do this, for those of you who think they're funny or relatively sarcastic." That comment almost seemed to be directed at Lea, who had his mouth half open like he was about to say something to the effect of a joke. His reaction of shutting his jaw further reinforced my hunch that he somehow knew the SPARTAN.

"Now, as for why I'm telling you this now, it's because you'll be taking the first part of the exam with your dorm. The rest is just a matter of how close you all are in intelligence and combat potential."

"The exam, which determines if you're cut out for combat or for desk work, will decide your future kids, so take it seriously or you'll really regret it like a certain ex-royal. Now, there are three parts to the exam. First is a written exam. Second is the combat potential exam. You can only take the third part if you pass this test."

"The third bit is to go through a simulation of a mission from last year's graduation exam with one partner. Depending on the overall skill level and psychoanalysis of you and your partner, you will have one of two objectives. One is to take out a few human guards however you see fit. Don't worry about killing anyone since its only code this time." This, in turn, made me wonder whether it would always be code, of course…and in hindsight that probably didn't sit as well with the other observant SeeD hopefuls in the room…hangar…place. Whatever!

"The other possibility is that you will have to work with your partner to disable an automated weapon that nearly tore the valedictorian a new one during the retreat once the mission was over. We only give this to those teams who we believe have a chance at getting out with both members intact. Don't worry about actually succeeding."

"If you can live more than five minutes, that's impressive enough. Those who do fight it and succeed…don't let it go to your heads. I took on stuff like it for breakfast when I was your age. And sometimes I actually ate them too, if they were edible and I had some firewood handy."

"Now, your college-level peers from last year's graduating class will lead you to where you'll take the first part of the exam. Don't bother asking questions; anyone wants to talk about it on the way, will." The screen went dark. Silence was as thick as a cheese wheel. Sue me, I'm hungry.

"C'mon." Cloud started walking away, towards an open set of doors on the other side of the room. His normally nigh inaudible voice somehow shattered the silence hanging over the rest of my future classmates, apparently in awe at Master Chief.

By the way, since you may not realize it from how I'm telling you all this, I had absolutely no idea why he was so famous nor how truly deadly he was in combat. So, I didn't really understand all the hype. That's the general thing to keep in mind about me going forward; I didn't know anything.

"Hurry up guys! Don't want you all to be late," Tifa…well, she shouted that really loudly and ushered us forward.

As we crossed the hangar and entered through the open doors Zidane did something very stupid that resulted in two of the girls present beating on him. Dagger and Tifa. The stupid monkey tried to cop a feel on a worlds famous martial artist. What did he expect?

I ended up helping him limp to the classroom we'd been assigned though, and judging by the sounds of doors opening and closing behind us and the footsteps still heading out way, I knew that the majority of the students from the hangar weren't too far behind us. Everyone was really quiet though, and that was a bit eerie. Odd thing to have thought wasn't it, considering I lived alone on an asteroid with several laws of physics failing to apply to it for ten years of my life?

Eventually we got to our classroom. It was a stereotypical classroom, just everything was pure white: the walls, the floors, the ceiling, the desks, the chairs, everything. If it were visible, I wouldn't have been surprised if the air was white too, to be honest. There was just one splash of green sitting behind the desk. Yes, you probably guessed it by now, but Master Chief was sitting behind the desk.

Why him again, you may be wondering. Well, I have no idea. Never thought to ask him before. Sorry. Maybe he just thought we were a great bunch of kids. Or maybe, just maybe, he drew the short straw and had to keep an eye on the dorm judged to have 'the most potential for trouble'.

"Take a test paper, a pencil, sit down and fill it out. Give it back to me when you're done." Ladies and Gentlemen, Master Chief!

…Okay, yeah, I know that wasn't really what you've come to expect from me is it? Sorry. I wanted to try my hand at standard comedy. It doesn't really work, does it? My bad…anyways, more important things await.

So, you may or may not have realized something. I am, or rather, was at that time fourteen years of age. 14 for those of you who can't read numbers unless it's spelled out for you. Now, as I've mentioned repeatedly, I spent the ten years prior to entering SeeD Institute living alone on an asteroid that doesn't follow the universal laws of physics and was covered in flowers. Even had a lake, but that was actually something extremely important. You'll learn why eventually, if you don't already know. I've left clues, as has Kairi. I think.

My point is this: what is fourteen minus ten? 14 – 10 = 4. Yes, I was living on an asteroid, alone, since age four. When that happens, and when you have nothing to read or write with for so long…even what little you knew you forget entirely in favor of the necessities of survival.

So, while I possessed reflexes no normal human should have, muscles that I shouldn't have had at that age, and perfect motor control, amongst a multitude of other things I'll only talk about when necessary (I say that a lot, don't I?), I did not possess the capability to take the written exam. I didn't even know how to spell my name. Well, my last name. Noah is way too easy to spell.

So, once Sora, Kairi, Riku, Xion, Naminé, Lea, Dagger, Zidane, Terra, and Roxas had all sat down with their papers, I approached Master Chief to pick up mine. I could see my mask and rags reflected in his visor. The only two people in the room whose physical appearances were complete mysteries to everyone else around them, and both let a silent understanding pass between them. Me and him, I mean.

I handed the exam to the SPARTAN and waited for the inevitable, yet apparently necessary (I do say that a lot) comment that all humans tend to make on such events.

"You can't read or write, can you? Pity." Master Chief just dropped the exam onto the desk and took a red pen in hand before finishing it off with a big red circle. A zero.

"WHAT?! Crossing guard can't read OR write?!" Sora shouted. As expected by the two who hid their faces; again, Master Chief and myself. Chief seemed to get some kind of kick out of provoking this, but no one else seemed aware of it.

"Usually the two aren't exclusive Spikes," Lea joked, though I felt it was a situation where…how did it go again? There was a kettle and a pot, and some sort of color mentioned? Blue? I can't remember.

"Living on an asteroid, alone, for ten years tends to result in certain knowledge deficiencies. Now, everyone shut up and get back to your own exams," the green armor-clad SPARTAN commanded. "Crossguard, go out into the hall. Master Sylph'll show you to the simulation room."

And so I left.

* * *

"Master Sylph?" So, there I was, minding my own business in the hall, looking for my new mentor/apparent legal guardian. All I found was a, well, the only term to describe it would be cute, but saying that would be unmanly…okay, whatever, a cute little golden-furred kitten. "Let me guess. I'm supposed to follow you, right?"

"Nya!" The kitten turned about and began…padding (I think that's the right word) down the hall and left me to merely follow and pray I was right and not just a bit crazy for thinking that a kitten would know its way around.

We silently passed a number of rooms as I observed the strange kitten. She, and this was just me assuming here, seemed to be far more intelligent than one would expect such a small, young animal to be. And despite her size, the tiny muscles that my eyes were picking out from one of my better combat-related habits were considerably more toned than any kitten I could recall seeing prior to…what happened when I was four.

What, thought it would be easy to get me to reminisce? You're strangers, I'm not telling you about **that** just yet.

Anyways, the number of halls I was led through and the rooms I walked past following this little golden kitten were beginning to worry me. I knew that this was supposed to be a massive school, but when everything looks identical and you can't read the signs on the walls or the maps that popped up every so often…you start to panic. At least, I did. Still do sometimes. Believe it or not, but no one ever thought to teach me to read and write. It's been attempted, but something always gets in the way.

Wow, still getting off track. Let's move on to the voice that brought me out of my slightly fear-driven thoughts to focus on the matter at hand, shall we?

"Ah, there you are my troublesome new apprentice." Yeah, Master Sylph pulled that whole 'suddenly being there' thing on me. "Come, the room of simulation you seek is this way."

More silence came along as I scooped up the golden kitten and held her (and at this point was fairly certain it was a girl, but I couldn't exactly get up the courage to check and risk incurring Master Sylph's wrath; I wasn't entirely sure how she'd react to that kind of thing) in the crook of my rag-covered left arm. She seemed happy, considering she purred and curled up into a little ball.

Master Sylph seemed amused by my choice to carry the kitten, or at least pleased in some way, from the way she had this tiny little smile on her face; I almost missed it.

A set of automatic doors came into view as we turned right at the first intersection of halls we reached. One moment later, they opened and revealed the most ridiculous being I have ever laid my eyes on. Strong? Sure. Skilled? Definitely. Deadly? That should be obvious. But normal? By no means was this…entity normal.

If you want a description, all I have to say on the matter is that I can't even begin to properly describe the red-clad atrocity before my eyes. I hope you'll understand when I convey his first words to me.

"Tis I, the honorable and exemplary purveyor of rare blades, the hero of the Rift, the worlds' most talented treasure hunter…**GILGAMESH**!" shouted the ridiculous…man(?) in a ridiculous pose.

"This…person is the exam proctor for this portion." I had a feeling that there were a lot more things Master Sylph wanted to call him, but 'person' was likely the most polite.

"Tis true, young warrior. You must be a formidable genius to have come here so swiftly!" Whilst caring for a helpless kitten no less!" Gilgamesh declared, and believe me, that is the only word that describes how he talks accurately. I can't remember more than a handful of times he's spoken normally.

I, of course, had the intense desire to burst his bubble. As you'll see, it didn't work out the way I'd thought.

"I can't read or write. I have a zero on the written test." And I waited. But Gilgamesh didn't explode, nor did his head start to spark or spew smoke from the ears, nose, and mouth. This confirmed the hunch that he was a living being – not something that was entirely comforting.

"Hoho! So then, you are a man of action?! Wonderful! Come, young warrior-"

"Noah Crossguard," I interrupted.

"-and join me in the wondrous room of simulatory illusion." I was fairly certain some of what he said didn't qualify as words. Unfortunately, I couldn't be sure at the time due to my lack of knowledge in the realm of words.

Master Sylph just sighed and motioned for me to go on in before turning and leaving me there. Alone. With Gilgamesh. _This…isn't much better than the asteroid._

"Come, come! We shall begin, posthaste!" Gilgamesh grabbed my right arm and yanked me through the doors, which sealed shut behind me.

I managed to tune out his useless babble after a few seconds, turning to get a better look at the room. It was about twelve feet in diameter, with the same pure white theme as everything else I had seen thus far. The only difference was a mirror making up the far wall.

Suddenly a blue flash of light blinded me for a moment and the room became a wasteland. Gilgamesh and I were standing at a crossroads. In all four directions, excluding the road, the dirt was covered in barrels of ranged weapons, ammunition crates, ancient tomes on pedestals, and every type of blade imaginable and then some stuck in the ground.

"Now, young Noah, choose swiftly! Think not on what you are choosing; only think on why you are choosing to fight and what you wish to be able to do in a fight! You must hurry, as I cannot control the enemies once they appear. Nor shall I defend you. Come, Noah, choose a weapon!"

My only solace in this ramble was that he seemed to be very good-natured and knew how to use whatever magic they use in the simulation rooms to help the students find what they're best with. And that he did actually hear my name, which I considered the pros and cons of in a split second of distraction before summoning a Keyblade to my right hand. There was a kitten in the crook of the left, remember?

"I have no need to choose, as you can see. My weapon has already chosen me long ago. My Messenger of Light!" The Keyblade in question was pure white, like everything of SeeD Institute I had seen thus far; the crown-shaped teeth, the skeleton key shaft, the guard and the rainguard, even the keychain, which had a small pure white heart on the end. Basically, a pure white version of the Kingdom Key, if you've ever seen a picture of that.

"Ah! So, you are one of the heroic Key Bearers, hm? Most wondrous! You must have proven yourself in combat time and again by now, surely. Up the enemy level! Send in a few Manikins!"

"Manikins?" Several humanoid crystal beings sprouted from the ground around me, holding crystalline swords, staves, and even an ax. "Oh, Manikins. That's new." I readied the Messenger of Light, holding it loosely in my right hand down at my side, closing my eyes and listening, sure that despite lacking muscles and clothes, these Manikins would make some sort of sound when they moved.

(Cue: Clash on the Big Bridge, Gilgamesh's Theme)

"Ho? An interesting stance, young Key Bearer." That irked me. It seemed like the guy forgot my name every two seconds.

My irritation wasn't enough to throw me off my game though. The first Manikin charged in. _They're still going easy on me. Can't say I blame them though._ As it charged, it's weapons – eight daggers held between its fingers – and the two strands of antenna-like crystal trailing from its head to behind it as it leaned forward in an all-or-nothing rush reminded me of someone. Someone who I really hated since almost before I could remember.

"YOU!" My eyes took in the appearance as they shot open and my right arm tensed – the rest of my body did not. This was just practice, practice for the moment I'd been training all my life for. Gilgamesh, I vaguely noticed, seemed confused by my shout. The sudden white blur as the Manikin got close enough to stab me, something I knew the real deal wouldn't both with, decapitated it, then ruthlessly chopped off its limbs.

"HO! Most impressive, young Noah; such speed is quite difficult to attain at your age." I ignored the man as the ax wielder charged from my right. It didn't look like anyone I recognized, but it took on a more human appearance as it drew nearer. It feinted to the right and then brought the ax up in a diagonal slash. Though this was clearly a more concerted effort to attack me, from a blind spot no less, I parried it with the Messenger, jumping up and landing a solid roundhouse kick in the Manikin's face, ducking to the ground in time to avoid the massive claymore swinging horizontally at my chest.

The ax wielder was cleaved in two.

I managed to roll away and jump to my feet, not minding the fresh dirt on my rags. The kitten was still in my left arm, still curled up. Suddenly, it leapt down and scurried off to hide amongst the weapons littering the ground, letting me take a better look at my enemies without worrying about keeping the kitten unharmed.

One of the remaining ones resembled Cloud, what with that claymore I mentioned before. Another looked to be a knight in huge armor with a normal sword. A third seemed to be based on a woman with long hair, simulated with crystal of course, who wielded a staff. And the last one remaining had dragon-like armor and a spear. All, I knew, were merely a small, insignificant fraction of the real deal's power.

This made them slightly easier pickings for me. After thinking over a strategy to deal with them, I settled on taking out the knight and the Cloud look-alike first. Mimicking the first Manikin, you know, the one I brutally destroyed, I bent forward and sprinted at the Cloud-like one. At the last second the muscles in my left leg tensed up and I pivoted on my toes, barely missing being bisected by the vertical slash of the claymore.

Taking advantage of the moment of confusion and the cloud of dust kicked up by the attack, I ran at the knight, which raised its sword to meet me. Again, I spun around the Manikin, ducking my head as the Cloud Manikin predictably sliced it in two with the claymore. You see, when you try to use the same weapon as another without the same level of skill, you're going to be carried away by the weaknesses of the weapon.

Claymore? They have too much momentum to by stopped or properly wielded by anyone without enough physical strength. An unidentifiable black blur later, and the Cloud Manikin had a hole in its chest. I finished the job with an upwards diagonal slash of the Messenger and hid my left hand from Gilgamesh's view as the shadows around it vanished.

No, I will not tell you what it was. Especially since at that moment the staff wielder and the spear wielder came at me in unison. The spear guy jumped up, and the staff wielder didn't seem to be based on someone all that agile, probably more of a mage than a melee fighter, so I just rolled forward, coming to a rest just in front of it as it charged me and sweep-kicked its legs out from under it, propping it up on my right foot and kicking it skyward just enough to roll out of the way and use it to take the falling spear for me.

As the spear wielder tried to remove the weapon from the disintegrating staff wielder, I mercilessly cut its head off in a single swipe of the Messenger of Light. I paused a moment until the blue flash occurred again, returning the room to normal.

Then I dismissed the Messenger and permitted myself to mourn the fact that such strong fighters had to put up with such mockeries of themselves existing. Even the staff wielder had a scary amount of potential for improvement in its movements. Manikins would not be an enemy to take lightly, that much I could understand from that controlled encounter.

"Splendiferously done, young warrior of the Keyblade! Stupendous skill, you have!" Oh, great, I forgot he broke into Yoda speak every once in a while.

"Yeah…whatever…can I go now?" The kitten pranced, and I mean PRANCED, around the room like it had won the lottery. She seemed very happy about my skill with the blade. It was all I had at my disposal, honestly. Not being good with the Keyblade would be a crime in my book. Which explains something I'll do about a month later in this story.

"Yes, my apprentice, you may depart. The young feline shall lead you to your next destination. It's time to get you out of those horribly rank old rags, wouldn't you say?" Way to go Master Sylph, calling what I had worn for ten years 'horribly rank' was so very appropriate at the moment. No, really. That was a bit of a sore point, until well…what happened after. You'll see. I just remembered, she pulled that whole 'suddenly appearing in the room' thing again. Forgot to mention that.

So, I followed the kitten out and into the halls again, ignoring the mountains of praise Gilgamesh seemed to be intent on spewing about my blade work. I honestly hoped he was just really impressed, but as I would later learn, he spoke like that to everyone.

In a few minutes, we arrived at the worn wooden door, whose brown broke the monotonous white, and behind it was the only place I had ever received open and pure kindness directed at me until that moment. It was, quite literally, the first time in ten years I felt like I had someone to lean on. I know, I know, I had just gotten a beautiful elven Keyblade Master as a surrogate parent, but come on, does Master Sylph seem like a very good parent to you?

As I opened the door, I heard Zidane in the distance shouting "YOU CALL THIS A NORMAL TEST?! GET THIS FREAK AWAY FROM ME! SAVE ME! SOMEONE! HEEEEEEEELP!" I suddenly realized that Gilgamesh truly did act like that for everyone. And I could fully understand why he would be terrifying to some. I'd just been through far worse and wasn't really phased I suppose.

And then I opened to door and entered the colorful room of Flora, Fauna, and Meriwether, the three Fairy Godmothers.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, how was that for you all? Noah's going to stay the focus for the time being, since he is the main character here. After the exam, I'll start to show more of the other characters and do some more with the individual groups within the dorm. As you've already read, please review before you go. It'll be much appreciated!**

Next Time:

_'…broke down into tears and curled up into a little ball for half-an-hour to forty-five minutes…'_

_'-and so I said 'Dad, seriously: why did you give me The Talk when you've never even walked The Walk?'_

_'Name's Shin Verus, nice to meet you…?'_

_'Well, he didn't exactly do things single-handedly. I helped. A lot.'_

**Chapter 3: The End is Nigh. No, Wait…It's a Giant Mechanical Spider of Death.**


	3. Chapter 3: The End is a Big Mecha-Spider

**Author's Note: Hey all, I'm going to apologize in advance as I don't know when I'll update next. I put this up before chapter 4 was properly drafted, and I'm pretty busy in the next few weeks, so I may not be able to get too much writing done. Read Normalcy? Extremely Overrated in the meantime. Now that the shameless advertising for my good pal The Unknowing Herald is done…just wanted to thank you all for reading this thus far, and ask you to forgive me for having Noah narrate this so much…**

At least, that's what I was told to convey. Noah here. I'll keep it brief, since you didn't come here to listen to me talk at you and ramble. If you did…well, petition the author for a one-shot of me, ranting about anything that comes to mind. I don't care, as long as he gets off his lazy-

**Language.**

Ah, there you are. Shall I do it, or will you?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs and that kitten. Yes, that adorable little kitten belongs to me. Kingdom Hearts and all referenced series, game or otherwise, are the property of whomsoever it is that actually holds those copyrights. I do this for fun, not profit, and thought I'd share my madness with the world. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: The End is Nigh. No, Wait…It's a Giant Mechanical Spider of Death.**

* * *

POV: Noah Crossguard

Why is that there when they already know that I'm the narrator? Argh, whatever! Yes, I'm hogging the spotlight for the moment, not by choice mind you. The author's making me. This is apparently 'my story', despite the fact that he's the one writing it and the fact that I'm not the 'chosen hero' or whatever. I'm just me.

So. When we last met, I was telling you about the exam, the entrance exam for SeeD Institute. We had reached the part where I, for the first time in my life, was the recipient of true kindness from strangers. Those three fairy godmothers, Flora, Fauna, and Meriwether showed so much concern and general motherliness when I walked into the room that I kind of just…

Okay, one thing before I finish that sentence. Keep this in mind: right now, I'm messed up in the head. I shed a few tears when people shake my hand and look me in the eyes with respect. People have made jokes about how I needed an ark because I cried so much when people were nice to me. Not open weeping, just tears streaming down my face.

And yes, I've stopped wearing that awesome mask of mine in public, except when I'm working. When I'm working, that's my 'business face'.

Now riddle me this: If I'm like this now, can you even begin to imagine what I was like back then? Can't, can you? I was THAT messed up, I kid you not. I just knew how to hide it really, really well. Having a mask that keeps your facial expression from others helps a lot. As does the awesome new outfit I'll describe once this emotional bit is over.

So, back to what I was saying: SERIOUSLY messed up me plus bottomless kindness from three total strangers is equal to…me, curled up on the floor in a little ball, having a mental breakdown for half an hour to forty-five minutes.

NOW I'll skip to the awesome outfit so you can get the image of a pile of rags sobbing uncontrollably out of your head.

So, you know those black coats a certain group wears? And no, I don't mean biker gangs or Sephiroth's deranged fan club. You know who I mean. I got an outfit consisting of a white one of them, which was immensely gratifying for reasons you'll learn later, and a set of clothes that covered every inch of skin. Black gloves and boots, grey pants and a grey turtleneck, that's what I had on underneath the coat.

My mask was revamped too; the left side was now black while the right retained the white. As before, aside from the colors it was featureless.

My new clothes suited the 'me' of then to a T. Unreadable and blank, like a fresh piece of paper or a newly formed snowflake far above in the sky, with some obvious hints at inner darkness and a balance between the two sides of me.

Of course, beneath that was a terrified, overwhelmed teen whose sole purpose in life for ten years had been survival. Just simply survival. I've done some things I'm not proud of, I'll admit. But that is neither then or now. I was like the personification of the mental, emotional, spiritual, and literal desire to survive anything and everything life threw at the person once known as the happy, bubbly three year old Noah Crossguard. This included the exam, my training as a Key Bearer, and my ten new 'best friends' who I'd live with for the next year, going by the feeling in my gut.

A few of them had left me uneasy, Naminé and Terra primarily, but as I went over the lot in my head while standing outside the three fairy godmothers' room after my wardrobe change, I realized I had only barely managed to get some information on the Strifes and the Leonharts. And that was just a few insights to their personalities.

I gave up in the end and followed the little golden kitten through the halls, unaware of the looks I was being given by the few who had finished either the first part of the exam (the majority) or both of the first two parts (me, and a few others, five at least besides me). Without noticing, I passed through the automatic doors of another, much larger, simulation room. Suddenly a tail caught the corner of my sight.

"Hm? Hi there, I'm…wait that mask…" And suddenly Zidane's face was inches from my awesome mask. Yes, I love my mask. Praise my mask, dear readers. Praise it! "So, you met the three Fairy Godmothers, eh? Can't say I'm shocked, especially considering what you were wearing before. No offense, but it was a bit scary to see someone that actually had to wear rags like that. But, seriously man! You came out looking so badass! How'd you get them to do so much extra detail work, Noah?!"

"Um…thanks? And…I don't know." He was looking at me with blatantly obvious suspicion in his eyes, but he shrugged and pulled back to give me my space. "So, how did you get here so quick? I thought I was the first one that got through the second part…"

"Oh, I saw them yesterday with most of the others. Only today's out-of-the-way arrivals had to go there after the second part. The rest of us had a go yesterday when the Lunar Whale dropped us all off. It went around for about two weeks picking most of us up. Only the people who weren't close enough for the Whale to safely go pick them up had the late ships."

"So, you know your way around then?"

"Yep. By the way, what enchantments did they give you?"

"Enchantments?"

"You know, magic add-ons to your clothes. Mine are really tough and flexible, since I'm a climber and I like to run fast."

"They mentioned something about self-repair…maybe my clothes fix themselves?" I picked at the bottom of my hood, a bit skeptical of the supposedly magic fabric.

"That's pretty cool. I'm a bit jealous. Seriously, how did you get them to step up the service! Tell me!"

Just as I was about to start stumbling over my words trying to come up with a good lie (haven't had anyone to practice on for ten years, mind you), two people entered.

"-and so I said 'Dad, seriously: why did you give me The Talk when you've never even walked The Walk?"

One was good old Terra. You know the blonde whose feet never seemed to touch the floor? Her. She was giggling. At that punch line. Because of some joke. One no one else ever heard.

And the other was this guy named Shin Verus. He's a great guy, really. Epitome of epic style for a guy though, in my opinion. Zidane was jealous about my treatment, sure, that's understandable. How he wasn't jealous about Shin's look…that was just blasphemous.

And yes, I know I sound like some high school cheerleader right now, but you need to keep in mind that I actually can track you down and make you gaze into the nine circles of HELL if you call me out on it. So shut up.

Let me break it down for you. He had a MANE of wild, spiky hair swept back so that it was out of his face but shagginess abounded on the back of his neck from the excess hair he'd pushed back. He was a bit taller than average, Caucasian, and had normal looking brown eyes. Only part of him that looked average, I swear. He had on this black over-coat with a golden dragon wing on the back, and under it was a black shirt with matching pants and shoes, all with gold trim to them.

He looked so freaking badass though. Well, not then. I guess this is all in hindsight AFTER seeing how badass he is NOW. Yeah, sorry for the unnecessary hype there, just ignore any comment that says he looked cool, take the description as-is. I got a bit carried away, mostly due to the fact that he once delivered a backhand, my favorite kind of unarmed attack, to this super evil dude in the middle of his monologue. That story'll come later though.

"Um…hi?" he said, waving a hand to get my attention, and Zidane's too apparently. "Name's Shin Verus, nice to meet you…?"

"Tribal. Zidane Tribal." Yes, he just did that. The cliché James Bond opener. Again, something I learned later from my new 'best friends'.

"Noah Crossguard. Nice to meet you." Unlike Zidane, I actually shook Shin's hand. Monkey boy just struck a pose.

"You two must be pretty smart to have gotten here this quick. Good at fighting too," Shin commented, seemingly casual in bringing up the topic. However, I had learned to recognize probing questions at age four. For reasons you will learn later. It's still something I have difficulty sharing.

"I can't read or write, but the blade is all I got going for me, so I made sure it was sharp as hell." I'll admit Shin made an effort to make others feel comfortable around him at times. This was one such time. I felt comfortable talking to him, like we were old friends.

"And I just guessed on the test. I'm not too bad at fighting, but I'm no prodigy." Zidane flashed a carefree grin that just seemed to add to the air of friendliness and comfort that Shin had managed to somehow establish.

Now, when I say something like that, I want you to remember how messed up I was inside. Imagine how hard something like making me feel AT HOME would be for a total stranger. Shin could do that. Be suspicious of how perfect he is at deception, please!

The fact that Shin hadn't commented on my fashion sense or Zidane's tail, but just seemed to accept them, helped, a lot; even Lea had cracked shots at me with the nickname 'rags', while Sora was just a bit too innocent to realize that he was the only one not slightly uncomfortable about my hiding how I look. Shin didn't seem to care at all; he was just…chill.

"So, I take it you three have met then?" Ah and here's where he got real clever. He used that opportunity to bring Terra, who had just been quietly sitting on the fringe of things, into the conversation. A very good move, both considerate and useful for gauging her level of social aptitude.

And yes, in case you haven't realized it yet, I had noticed and was totally fine with the fact that he was manipulating us to figure out our personalities and was sizing us up as though we might be enemies.

"Yeah, we're dorm mates apparently. At least, if that green-armored guy wasn't lying." Shin, Terra, and I looked at Zidane like he was crazy. Then I realized I had no idea who Master Chief was either.

"You mean you don't know who Master Chief, SPARTAN John-117, is?" Terra asked, finally finding her voice.

"Ender of the thread of the Flood, hero of the Covenant Wars, and the man that single-handedly defeated the deadliest Forerunner threat to ever exist?" Shin continued. He actually finished Terra's statement/question.

"Well, he didn't exactly do things 'single-handedly'. I helped. A lot." And suddenly there was an opaque blue woman, very barely clothed, standing in our midst. Zidane collapsed to the floor, twitching, with a massive nose bleed. "Perv."

"And you are…?" I prompted, earning a confused look from Shin, but an understanding one from Terra. I suddenly felt a chill run down my spine, which is HARD to accomplish, after noting this absurdly…motherly look in her eyes.

I think that if I was just a single year younger, she'd have treated me like I was her child or something. I feared for orphans everywhere in that instant. Because, you know, my complex about hating blonde women. That.

"Cortana. Chief's personal…AI." And that was a very, very, VERY suggestive pause, despite how short it was. "I mostly help Tron run the defense systems as of late. I also run the combat simulators."

"So, does that mean you're our exam proctor for this bit?" Terra, apparently feeling more comfortable due to the presence of the scantily clad hologram of a woman, asked.

"Yep. But first, Merlin's supposed to come in to have a look at you. Where did that old coot get to? He really should've-"

And then Terra noticed the kitten, who had settled at my feet.

"KYAAAAAAAAA! This kitten is ADORABLE! Whose is she?! Does she have a name?!" That was Terra, in case you haven't put it together. Not Shin. Nor Zidane. Certainly not Cortana. And definitely not me.

She scooped the little golden furred kitten up in her arms, cuddling it like a vicious…cuddle…monster…I don't know! After a few seconds, the kitten scrambled out of the blonde's arms and leaped into mine, clambering into my coat and resting her head and forepaws on the bottom lip of my hood.

'Sorry about that Terra. She's Master Sylph's, so she probably doesn't like strangers all too much. As for a name…I don't know it, but she probably has one." My words didn't really help her. She seemed even more dejected than when the kitten jumped from her arms.

"B-but…animals love me…" Terra honestly looked at me like I kicked a puppy. She was that close to tears, especially since the kitten was purring contently from my coat. "Stardust does, at least…"

"Stardust? Is that your pet or something?" Zidane had apparently regained consciousness.

"No, Stardust is my Chocobo."

"Chocobo? What's that?" I asked.

"A big bird typically used as a mode of transportation. They're very fast, on land, sea, or sky," Cortana answered.

"Truly, they are. Quite the 'wild ride' too, if you ask me," said the old man with a bright blue robe, tall pointed blue hat, and paper-white beard reaching the floor. And a pair of frail glasses was all that separated us from the intensely powerful eyes that held some sort of…warmth to them. Others describe the look as 'kindness', but I still can't tell the difference between that and insane obsession. You'll figure it out later.

"Merlin, where the hell have you been?" Cortana had a deadly tone to her virtual voice as she 'stomped' right up to the old man, looking him square in the eyes. To say the delay had angered her…was a safe bet.

"Sorry Cortana, but I got stuck beneath a few books again. Luckily, these two young ladies happened by on their way here and helped me up." The old wizard stood aside and let in the two in question: one that was rather calm and collected, analyzing all of us as though assessing how hard it would be to kill us, and the other like a bright ball of energy given human form – in other words, chatty, bouncing on her feet up and down, up and down, and overall excited about life.

"It wasn't a few books; it was a whole MOUNTAIN of 'em!" That, if you couldn't tell, was the chatty one.

She had long blonde hair that stopped midway down her back, a bright while smile, considerable bust (which I, as an oddity amongst males, didn't actually notice until it was pointed out to me), big brown eyes, and was of the nationality (from her world) known as 'Eurasian'. A combo of European and Asian.

And yes, apparently a large number of worlds with humans on them not only had similarly shaped landmasses, but also similarly named. To save future trouble.

Back to the description now. She had a red choker around her neck with a little circle of gold hanging down from it, reminiscent of a collar, a white polo shirt on over a black tank top, and black shorts on. A black camera bag hung from her left shoulder like a purse.

All-in-all, her personality resembled that of a dog: loud, overly friendly, sentimental, and would chase moving objects and attack people who delivered written messages. Okay, that last bit was a joke, but she did do that once.

Her looks, especially with the collar-like choker, reminded me of a golden retriever, the only breed of dog I had ever seen. Or remembered really…all those years on the asteroid put a lot of holes in my childhood memories. Not that they were exactly pleasant to begin with…anyways, she still reminds me of one.

"Canaan here was awesome though! Really awesome! I couldn't even tell someone was under there!" she sort-of-shouted, pointing to the other girl.

'Canaan', as I took note of, seemed to have finished sizing me and the rest up, and had been staring at Cortana, bewildered, until that point.

Quick description: short white hair, hazel eyes, and was middle-eastern, by nationality (her world's identification of the region being, apparently, 'in the middle of the east' I suppose). She had a slim, muscular figure, covered by the red halter-neck shirt she wore. The rest of her outfit consisted of brown pants, combat boots, and a red layered wrapping on her left arm. A dark green sling bag, held shut by a zipper rather than a drawstring, was partly open within easy reach of her left hand.

That set off an alarm in my head. It was clearly intentional. Come on, she obviously had a weapon in there. What? Don't believe me? Try messing with Maria, the chatty one, and find out for yourself. I, fortunately, didn't have to risk my life to find out.

"Indeed, it was quite impressive. Don't deny it young lady, I know that door was closed and locked," Merlin added, with a slightly scolding wag of a finger.

"That…was just…I mean…" That was another thing I took note of. She seemed to get embarrassed when praised, like she wasn't used to it. Her face flushed a bit, and Maria took the opportunity to whip something out of her black camera bag, which I hadn't ever seen before. And before you ask, yes, saying it came out of a camera bag does give it away, but it was a pain trying to describe it as 'a bag with special pockets' or something along those lines.

So, one bright flash of light later, and Maria was triumphantly patting her now resealed camera bag, a slightly brighter smile on her face. This brought Cortana to her senses and she began yelling at Merlin.

"MERLIN! Get a move on, we're on a tight schedule here!"

"Ah…yes, I apologize, my dear. I had nearly forgotten why I'm here. Now then, it's time to awaken your magic, young ones." Merlin's words made Terra's eyes widen with fear and shock, but he didn't seem to notice.

"All beings are capable of basic magic. Awakening it takes the added effort of another who can use magic. Improperly doing this can result in very dangerous side-effects, so just hold still a moment."

All of a sudden, a cool breeze swept through the room and I felt…lighter. Canaan was staring at her hands, eyebrows furrowed. Maria was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, but that wasn't too odd. Zidane was blinking rapidly, as though he was sleeping with his eyes open or something. After a minute, the feeling subsided. Canaan looked up. Maria settled down. Zidane started to blink at a more normal speed.

"Most interesting…and troubling," Merlin muttered to himself, "Ms. Oosawa, you have a very peculiar branch of magic that combines explosion and earth magic as your primary magic. It doesn't really have a name, per say…let's just call it Burst magic for now, shall we?" Then he turned to quite the possibly most dangerous person in the room.

"Ms. Canaan, you seem to have a nigh prodigious disposition towards healing magic. It's something you'll have to want to use for others to develop properly though, so keep that in mind." Merlin then turned away from her and swept his gaze over Terra and Shin briefly before settling on a certain monkey boy.

"Mr. Tribal, you'll need some tutoring from me personally on your magic. It's something very complex and archaic, but I look forward to seeing how you might use the adaptability of it in battle. It should prove rather interesting." Then he turned to me.

"And…Mr. Crossguard, I'm afraid I have bad news for you." You can bet I didn't like the sound of that. "It seems that your magical talents lie solely in gravity magic," a lie, for future reference, "and you…well, if I had to give a numerical value to your power and control respectively…it would be 300 for power and -9,001 for control. You are, quite literally, a walking, talking gravity well waiting to happen."

"Oddly enough, you seem to have developed some sort of personal gravitational field…I don't know why, but you have. I'll try to find out if there are any prior reports of such a phenomena and I'll try to figure it out with you at the proper time."

For a moment, no one spoke until they were certain he was done. No one wondered how he did that or how he knew their last names. I did briefly wonder if Canaan just didn't have a last name or didn't give her first.

"What about Terra and I?" Shin asked, suddenly seeming…colder. More calculating than before, like a switch had been flipped. "Or is there something you're trying to hide from us?"

Terra seemed a bit tenser at that.

"I suspected you might ask me that, Shin my boy…truth is, Ms. Branford already has control over her magic, very advance control and knowledge of a great many spells. A living legend of magic in the making, if I do say so myself," Merlin gazed at Terra with a touch of pride and joy in his eyes. Then he turned to Shin and that look became…playful. "You, I can't quite comprehend entirely. Your magic…is beyond my grasp." Merlin, mage of 10,000 years and infinite knowledge and wisdom, DID just say that folks. You saw/heard right.

"Can't…comprehend? You? The single greatest authority on magic?" Shin was understandably skeptical, and all this skepticism was doing my knowledge about famous figures quite a lot of good without embarrassing myself. Again, ten years, asteroid…you know the deal by now.

"I know it is hard to believe, but your magic will have to develop on its own, at its own pace. If you really must hear my opinion, the closest thing I can think of to your magic would be…chaos. May I move on now? Ms. Branford seems to want to ask something as well." And with that, Merlin had redirected all eyes to Terra, as Shin had done earlier. This time it was a bit more because he was irritated with being doubted I think.

"Is it possible to…reverse the effects of improper magic awakenings?" Terra's eyes seemed intense when she managed to choke the words out. She was…way more shaken up than I'd noticed before.

"I'm sorry dear. What I meant by 'side effects' was actually death. I merely wanted to avoid unnecessary panic, since that could have caused a disruption that would lead to at least one of you dying. I didn't want that."

"Oh…well, it was worth a shot." Something about Terra just seemed…broken at that moment. Crazy, huh?

Apparently not, since Shin moved to comfort her immediately, putting a consoling arm around her shoulders like a gentleman might. If I wasn't sure he did it out of some odd sense of honor, I'd have thought he was trying to pick her up, or that he was trying to comfort her like they were dating already. They looked…oddly right together.

A brief flash of ice ran down my spine as I heard the kitten purr loudly as she drifted in and out of sleep, startling me from my observations. No one seemed to notice. I was going to have to be on the look-out for that person the 'thank you' guy warned me about. The Elvaan girl who 'ships'.

"I'm truly sorry, Ms. Branford, for whomever you have lost to the Dark. Now, as insensitive as this seems, this is a school to prepare you each to fight the Darkness. It is not going to wait for you to collect yourselves, nor give you time to rest. I'll teach you each a quick spell, save Mr. Tribal and Shin." Merlin was, as he said, pushing on for our benefit. Terra managed to put her personal baggage aside for the moment and Shin stepped away from her.

"Now then, this is what you have to do…"

Did you think I was just going to let you know how we perform our magic? No, no no no no no! That is something I'm saving up to spice up the fight scenes next chapter. Oops, let something slip that I shouldn't have.

* * *

"Alright, down to business." Cortana seemed a bit more cheerful once Merlin was gone, and she really did mean to get right down to business it seemed. "The six of you, as the first six to reach this stage, will help me out a bit with testing the simulation as a part of your test. Need to make sure the others have a shot at passing, so our policy is to have the first six go in and use them as a bar to set for the difficulty levels.

"You'll have to complete both objectives, so I'll split you up into teams of two based on the data Gilgamesh acquired. I'll also fully arm you all based on that data. Noah…just do your thing, you don't need my help. You're paired up with Zidane. Terra, you and Shin are team two. Canaan and Maria make up team three.

"Now, how many of you have real life combat experience? As in, you've killed people before?" Cortana waited a moment to let us answer.

"I have," "Me," Canaan and I both spoke at the same time, raising a hand. The others looked a bit…uneasy around us all of a sudden. Canaan was understandable; she looked harmless to the untrained eye…but me? Come on, I looked like some kind of serial killer dressed up with my mask and coat! How was the fact that I've killed surprising?!

"Okay, and between the two of you, who has had experience fighting house sized enemies."

"Me," and then I was the only one in the group getting looked at funny, which was exactly what I had expected based on my outfit.

These people really weren't ones to judge by appearance, which was comforting, but at the same time, I felt like they should wise up. Cortana was clearly getting a puker count! Most people did it after their first kill, especially if there wasn't intense combat going on around them at the time. It was one of the things she needed to take into consideration for our bar setting performance.

Sorry, I just remembered how freaked out I was feeling with not one, but TWO BLONDE GIRLS staring at me with intensity. Terra looked like a mix of understanding and motherly affection, which was TERRIFYING! Maria just had this look of such intense curiosity I literally would not have been surprised if I spontaneously combusted. It will actually happen later, just not to me.

"Good, then you're in charge for objective two. Good luck, kiddos." Cortana stepped back and vanished in a bright blue flash, leaving me and Zidane stranded in the streets of a town called Dollet. Look it up, I really have no clue how to begin describing the town. It had a cobblestone road, and old looking shops, but there were cars on the roadside every so often. A few fires burned in the streets. A big tower stood in the distance, outside town. There, I did it. Happy? Good. Because this is where the chapter ends, in the simulation of the world Gaia VIII.

Oh, wait a second, there was this one extra thing I had to tell you. See, Cortana wanted us to look for bugs and such, or something like that, I don't really care…right? That didn't make much sense. But neither did the bug that was there. Zidane and I had mere seconds to run into a store and hide before 'it' came into view.

"Okay…this is officially the WORST EXAM EVER!" Zidane whisper-yelled. I still think it miraculous that 'it' didn't notice us before wandering off to the tower in the distance.

"Well…at least we got a sneak peek at the end…it's a freaking huge metal spider of death." I just hoped we'd be able to find the rest before we had to take that thing on. Little did I know that they had all had the same exact experience (albeit with different hiding spots) and that there were actually three of those monstrosities in the simulation. THREE FREAKING HUGE METAL SPIDERS OF DEATH!

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, as usual, since you've read, I only ask you review. Merely following or favoriting this is not enough to motivate me properly. I beg of you, let me know what you think! Thank you for reading anyways, and I hope you continue to enjoy my future updates. Chao!**

**Special Notice: To avoid any chance of spoilers for the end of the first official arc, Prologue: The Entrance Exam, I will not be giving you any lines of meaning from the next chapter. Only one.**

_"…We're screwed."_

**Next time, Chapter Four: The Art of Fighting Soldiers**

**P.S. If you really are interested in a one-shot consisting of Noah rambling about whatever comes to mind, or requested topics, PM me about it or petition in your reviews. I'll take it all into consideration and if I feel motivated enough, I'll do it. But I need reviews for motivation, so please do that too. I know, I'm greedy. Sue me. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: The Art of Fighting Soldiers

**Author's Notes: Hey. Please don't kill me. I know it's been a while, but I'm back with the next chapter. Sorry for the long delay.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Noah, Sylph, and that mysterious kitten. Everything else is owned by other people. Shin is owned and operated (usually) by The Unknowing Herald.**

**Get ready to hear from some new points of view. Ladies, gentlemen, and anyone who prefers to remain anonymous even to that level…I give you...Terra Branford!**

**Chapter Four: The Art of Fighting Soldiers**

* * *

POV: Terra Branford

Okay. In...out...okay, I'm calm now. Sorry. I'm just a bit nervous after everything that I...that we've been through. Odd, isn't it? After all the craziness, the losses, the victories...this is the second most nerve-wracking thing I've done in my life. Reliving it all. The good times, the bad times...everything. I'm actually grateful that Noah is taking on the brunt of the story we're to tell.

Oh! Before I get to work though, I feel I ought to explain a few things Noah couldn't. Like simulation rooms. There'll be someone to explain things better later on, but I'll step in for now.

So, have you ever heard of Tron before? Well, there's this AI named Tron who runs machines we nicknamed 'rezzers', amongst other things. They take a physical object and turn it into data, and vice-versa. The simulation rooms are to prevent anyone extra from getting rezzed. That's what the blue flash is.

To leave Tron and Cortana's simulations, you just have to get derezzed. We (luckily) don't retain injuries gained in the simulations, but as a result we don't get any real exercise in the simulations. Just muscle memory and experience.

So, that's about it for now. Okay, now onto the story...

I'll admit though, this wasn't one of my shining moments. If not for Shin, my moping about being rejected by that adorable kitten would have gotten us derezzed, not that I knew that at the time. I thought I'd almost gotten the both of us killed. As it was, Shin was able to pull me out of the way and hide us behind a car just in time to avoid being noticed by the massive mechanical spider that came around the corner.

It honestly didn't impress me. I'd seen more imposing people on my home world before the Darkness...sorry. I'm still not comfortable talking to most people about that. And I'm sorry Noah, for taking your line.

Anyways, I was drawn out of my moping by the sound of teeth chattering beside me. I looked over and saw Shin, yes that suave, funny, smiling Shin, pale as a sheet of paper and chattering his teeth quite rapidly beside me. Yes, Mr. Logical Badass, as Noah just told me to call him, was terrified.

Just thinking about that time makes me want to give him a hug.

At the time, I showed restrain by merely putting a hand on his shoulder and giving him a concerned look. I didn't dare speak until the spider mech was gone, heading towards a tower in the distance.

"Shin? Are you okay?" I asked, hoping to snap him out of his odd, terrified state. His deep brown eyes snapped to mine in an instant. I held his gaze steadily, making sure to simply be there for him. Not saying anything, not showing any emotion, just being there for him.

"Spider," he breathed out. I realized at that moment that Shin was a major arachnophobe. Shocking, I know, but true. I felt terrible for being too distracted by being rejected by a kitten to realize that he was having a panic attack. And I wanted to be his friend! I wasn't off to a good start, clearly.

"Shh...it's okay." The look his eyes held reminded me of one I'd seen many times recently...in the mirror. Sorry, I know I'm taking yet another note from Noah's narration, but it's a lot easier to just mimic him a little at times. As I said, I'm really nervous about this.

"Look, Shin, it's not a real spider. Not even a real fake spider," I'll admit I didn't know where I was going with this at the time, but I figured that we'd have to fight it at some point and didn't want Shin to be paralyzed with fear and get seriously hurt," it's just a mechanical octopus that looks like a spider!"

"Octopus?" Shin sounded a bit more like his usual self, skepticism included.

"Yes, an octopus! Now, let's check our equipment over and get to work Shin! We have to beat some soldiers up first, and then meet up with the others to, uh, cook that octopus!" I was really trying my best to lighten the mood. I wasn't supposed to be the one doing that, it really wasn't something I felt comfortable doing.

Shin, thankfully, had gotten out of his fear-fueled state and nodded like my energetic declaration was the natural thing to do and calmly looked over his normal-looking sword (strapped to his right hip) and the round buckler (a roundish shield that was on his right arm).

I had two claymores strapped to my back. Yes, a frail fourteen year old girl, like me, could easily use them. Well, only if there were an emphasis on the 'like me' part. Hehe...

I wasn't very experienced in swordsmanship, but I figured just point and slash and two claymores can cut through most anything.

Looking up, I realized that Shin had been staring at me, waiting for me to confirm that my claymores were the right size and weight and such, and I blushed a bit when I realized just how close our faces were. It was a bit too close for people who barely knew each other.

Before he could ask me why I was blushing, a group of soldiers with guns and swords burst onto the street, quelling any hopes of an answer.

I sighed and drew my claymores while I stood up. This was definitely going to be...

* * *

POV: Canaan

...One of those days. Those days when it felt like everything could go wrong. The giant mechanical spider we were hiding in an alley from was the first clue.

The second was how close Maria seemed to be to me while still feeling perfectly comfortable, despite how open I'd been about the fact that I used to kill people for a living. And that I'd been doing it for a long time.

Technically, I still kill people for a living. But that isn't important.

The third clue was the heat I was repressing from rushing to my face. Yep. One of **those** days. I really wished I didn't get weird feelings when in combat situations with other women sometimes. It was really distracting and tended to throw me off my game. Blondes in particular seemed to do this to me consistently.

I looked back at the blonde culprit of the distraction, which was currently being carried out in the form of her pressing against my back, shivering slightly with fear, excitement, or shock. I...couldn't tell which it was.

As I said, having a blonde female beside me in a combat situation is uncomfortable for me, for reasons I refuse to explain at this point in time.

My synesthesia wasn't helping much at all for once either. It didn't see the mechanical monstrosity too well, which didn't bode any good later on, and was instead highlighting Maria in a color I'd never seen with it before.

Maria was surrounded by this happy golden light in my currently glowing red eyes. The revolver holstered at her hip was equally distracting, and I really have no idea why that was to this day.

My attention was drawn away from the golden light behind my by the flickering, then steady group of red lights - enemies - approaching down the street in the wake of the spider, which had apparently departed while I was distracted by Maria. And yes, I could see the soldiers through the buildings.

"Maria...we have trouble, incoming. Let me handle it. I think we'll probably need your new powers later. Sit tight, I'll be right back." I counted five in total, three swordsmen and two gunmen.

"But, Canaan...I can be useful!" Maria's loud protest drew the attention of the soldiers, who began approaching the alleyway; I knew time was short, so I just...reacted.

Pushing Maria back, I curled into a ball and rolled out; firing two shots from the revolver I'd snatched from her hip...because I needed to conserve my gun's ammo for later, and I could tell she wasn't a good shot. Not because her hips looked inviting in those shorts of hers. No. That was not the case at all. I don't want to hear about that kind of stuff from you guys.

I rolled a bit more to take cover behind a car, reaching out with my synesthesia to figure out which ones were down and what I still had to deal with. Yes, I knew I'd killed two, but not which two. That was still above my level at the time.

"One sword, one gun...where's the other?" I muttered, unused to not knowing where all my opponents were. A loud slam against the hood of the car inches from my face revealed the dead body of the unaccounted for soldier.

A swordsman. There was a throwing knife in the back of his head. The sword lay abandoned on the street beside the corpse, which turned into blue fragments that faded into the air, as had the other two downed soldiers.

"I told you I was useful," came a rather familiar and distracting voice. I turned my eyes to Maria, whom I could see was...pouting. She was still in the alleyway, behind cover as I'd have told her to be had she not been already.

But she was pouting. And she'd just killed someone. This would be something that normally wouldn't bother me, but I had been under the assumption that she was someone far more...pure than I. Someone unused to seeing violence. It was shocking, to say the least.

A camera flash dragged me from my thoughts. After I blinked the spots out of my eyes, ready to yell at her about how dangerous that was to do in a combat situation, she smiled at me. Damn her smile.

"Nice face," she teased. Yes, she was teasing me about my shock at her merciless and casual killing of a soldier to save a girl who was obviously uncomfortable in her presence.

My thoughts were again interrupted, this time by the two remaining idiots. There was definitely a glitch in the system regarding the two of them.

"Lt. Biggs, I see no reason to keep up this disguise! Let's go all out on these intruders!"

"Shush Wedge; I'm the one who calls the shots!"

"Are you? I...thought I did."

"Wait...which one of us is Biggs and which is Wedge?! Our disguises are too-" BANG! Headshot. And that one (sword guy) fell to the ground with a thud. But the stupidity just wouldn't end.

And yes, before you ask if I was just saying that for fun, I did, in fact, shoot one (the sword guy) in the head. But come on, they were really, really, really annoying me. Plus, they weren't real. They wouldn't hold people captive just to be slaughtered in a simulation in an entrance exam. Especially people that stupid.

"I guess that means...I'M BOTH BIGGS AND WEDGE! YES, PROMOTION!" And then there was a familiar gurgling sound as another of Maria's knives found their target and killed the last soldier (the gun guy). Maria swiped the half-empty six-shooter from my hands while I was admiring her aim and calmly holstered it...before sprinting back into the alley and doubling over to vomit.

I realized she'd just been held together by the adrenaline. Even without the blood and the bodies sticking around, killing was killing for most people. I ran over and put a hand on her back as she started to sob. I had to wrap her in my arms, not to calm her down with a hug, but to keep her from falling into her own vomit. Yes, that was why.

"S-Sorry...I know they weren't real or anything...but...I could just imagine the scene if they were. The first downside to being an aspiring photo-journalist is that you have to see a lot of pictures taken by war journalists. Or, that was what the teacher said...it's a lot different seeing it in person though..."

I found myself whispering consoling words in her ear, gently stroking her long blonde hair, and guiding her towards a convenience store down the street to get some things to clean her face up (and my shoulder after she turned towards me when the sobbing began) with an arm around her waist.

It was awkward. She was walking backwards, and to be frank I was tempted to just pick her up. But I couldn't haul her over my shoulder; that would've brought about more sobbing. I was NOT about to carry her bridal style either. So, the awkward walk was the only other option. A piggy back was out of the question for obvious reasons. Two of them, in fact.

And before you ask, no, I have absolutely no freaking idea as to what I was doing or how I knew how to comfort her. I had absolutely zero experience with such things and was really, really, **really** confused.

Which made me realize it was not, in fact, one of those days, but one of _**those**_ days. The ones where nothing really makes much sense. Later evidence would prove me correct during the fight with the mechanical menaces.

After listening to her babble about how, since the simulations were based on a real event, those people were really dead, I'd ended up consoling her with some ridiculous speech about how they were stupid people who were hurting others and had lost sight of their 'lights' and weren't really doing their families any good. I remembered the guy who flew the shuttle that took us up to the gigantic ship called _The Lunar Whale_, he said the point of the school was to intervene when people were committing horrible acts against humanity, or trying to take over a world, things like that.

Heroes for hire, he'd called it. Then he promptly began singing a song I recognized from a festival in Shanghai that I'd been at to eliminate an arms dealer and his thugs the year before. I...had had a day much like this one, and there was a crazy taxi driver who drove off an incomplete overpass, into the night sky, and the car landed safe and sound on the roof of a nearby apartment building.

And yes, it was the same guy flying the shuttle. I decided not to ask questions that there were likely no logical answers to.

He'd given me much the same speech, and so I used it to calm Maria down and I would find it an invaluable tool in keeping her out of trouble and away from combat situations where she'd only distract me and cause me to lose focus later on.

So, I told her that it was the job of people like the members of SeeD to eliminate all the stupid people who thought that they could do whatever they wanted without consequences. That really helped calm her down. I got her (and my shoulder) all cleaned up when we finally reached the store and then promptly left when an explosion occurred not a block away.

_Still, I'm worried. Military training, of any kind, can produce monsters. Maria...I hope you don't turn out to be one of those unfortunately talented few like myself._

* * *

POV: Noah Crossguard

Hey again. Enjoy our time apart? I did. Composed a new musical number and took a nap. And yes, I can compose music. I may not be able to read or write words as well as the next guy, but music is a totally different story. I'll explain why in good time, you know the deal.

So, back to Zidane and me. That mechanical spider of death left, exit stage left, AKA that tower everyone else mentioned. Enter the soldiers in blue. Three swordsmen, three gunmen. All bad. All enemies. All shortly about to meet their simulated ends.

"Zidane, which ones do you want?" Oh, right. We were still hiding in that store, so they hadn't spotted us. Yet. It was really just a matter of time, so long as they were half as well-trained as their blue military uniforms implied.

"Uh...one of the swordsmen...?" I looked back at him to see a sheepish grin on the unnerved monkey-boy's face. Hehe...sheep...sorry, inside joke.

"First time fighting people, then?" I sighed, knowing the answer to the question I'd asked without the need for his nod in the affirmative. "Alright. You go first, I'll cover you." I picked up a chair from behind the counter of the store and raised it over my head.

"On three, I'll throw this and you go. Then I'll follow. There's something I want to try out anyways, so get your guy away from the rest."

"Alright..." he said, two daggers sliding into his hands in a perfectly natural way that spoke of at least four or five years of experience. _If it wasn't people...what has he been fighting? Indigenous monsters from wherever it is he came from?_

"Relax. If you need it, I'll back you up." Zidane nodded tensely, but my words seemed to work...a tiny bit. We weren't familiar enough to really trust one another fully with our backs.

"Here we go. One..." My arms tensed, steadying the chair still held over my hooded head, "two..." and the soldiers stopped about ten feet away, one of them breaking off to peer into the store fronts on our side of the street. "THREE!"

I hurled the chair forward as the soldier approached the other side of a car parked in front of the store's big glass window. It was a pretty nice car too, but being who I was, and am, I didn't really give a damn about it. Asteroid, ten years, that whole thing.

The chair smashed through the window and slammed into the side of the car, and the second taken to jump a foot in the air from the surprise of the sudden loud thud and the window exploding outwards was the second Zidane needed.

All I saw was a monkey shaped blur fly out the window, over the car, _wow he has strong legs_, and then Zidane was planting his feet onto the man's chest, toppling him, as two daggers were sent viciously through his eyes and forced up and out of the top of his skull.

_What the hell is he used to fighting?!_ was the only thought that came into my head. Of course, that doesn't mean I wasn't already in motion, propelling myself through the shattered window and then off the top of the car.

The other soldiers had hesitated to act, stunned as I was by the brutality of Zidane's kill. Unfortunately for them, I was used to reacting without thought and dealing with surprising situations in the midst of a battle.

So I was perfectly capable of following through with the attack I'd chosen, even when I found myself further surprised by the height to which I had jumped. It was about ten feet in the air, if I had to guess. _Must be a perk of that gravity field thing Merlin was talking about._

Without a word, without a sound, and without a moment of hesitation I clasped my hands together above my head like I was about to swing a sledgehammer down at them. Though that was pretty close to what I was about to do, a sledgehammer wouldn't necessarily reach them, nor would it be the best weapon for this kind of situation.

But despite that, the end result wasn't necessarily all that different from what would have happened if I'd had a giant sledgehammer. In fact, it was almost exactly what would have happened if such a thing had been within my grasp.

Enough beating around the bush I suppose. So, basically, I swung my hands down right as I passed over the soldiers grouped together in the middle of the street...and they crumpled into broken heaps that I won't describe for the sake of the faint of heart. The ground beneath them cracked and formed into a crater. Zidane was just barely outside the blast radius of my first magical attack.

To do a slow motion instant replay, the moment my intertwined fingers pointed straight at the ground, a small black orb shot out and multiplied gravity several times over as I used the momentum of my downswing to initiate a flip.

I hit the building across the street feet first, masked face towards the sky, and back flipped off it, landing on my hands atop another car before lowering myself carefully to the ground.

As I've made sure to mention many times by now, combat is the one thing I knew more than anything else save myself. Combat was, quite literally, my lifestyle choice. It was a necessity to survive being a Key Bearer with no other living being to rely upon.

My ruthlessness in combat still surprises me even today. Zidane wasn't too shocked by comparison though. Which made me wonder again _just what has he had to fight?_

I took stock of myself and noted that there was a sort of emptiness in the energy reserve I had discovered when I initiated that first spell. It had no name, but it was really draining. _Or perhaps it's due to my lack of control..._ I thought to myself, far more interested in mastering this new weapon in my arsenal than worrying about Zidane.

He'd taken down his foe, after all. But that was a mistake. When I looked up, he was about ready to collapse. His reaction, again, was far weaker than someone who had never killed anything before. Hell, even a veteran big game hunter would've reacted more violently to the carnage, though bloodless, that I'd left behind.

Carefully making my way around the crater, I took note of the sound of gunfire not too far off, perhaps a block. Once I reached Zidane I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up and into the monochrome eyes behind my mask. The unspoken question was obvious. He wanted to know how the hell I could just walk away from something like that.

"Years of fighting to survive and just that. That's what it takes to not so much as look back at this kind of thing even for a second. For me, this is just a memory of testing a new weapon. For you, it's a turning point in your life.

"This is the kind of thing you've signed up for, Zidane. Maybe not this brutal, but the killing will be unavoidable. This is the life you chose, and we both know that you're strong enough to move past this," I said, not really trying to comfort him, but encourage him.

The lack of gore clicked into my head at that moment as a means of easing the new students into the act of their first kill without the full brunt of the usual emotions necessarily (there's that word again) coming to the surface. It's a pretty good idea, great for the psychological state of the students at least.

The gunshots sounded again, one...two...I guessed that it was Canaan finishing off her and Maria's opponents, probably mercy kills to downed and slowly dying enemies. Zidane and I got up and started towards the tower in the distance, taking us to a four way intersection that was about to get a bit...heated up, intending to meet up with the others.

Instead, as we got within a few feet of the intersection, a huge fireball came roaring from the opposite direction of the gunshots and slammed down in the middle of the intersection, leaving a big cloud of smoke, debris, and scattered flames and destroyed vehicles everywhere.

In the center, where small ripples of asphalt had spread out from, stood Terra, panting as she supported an unconscious Shin. Judging by the fact that she didn't seem to be in much pain and the fact that their clothes were stained red, Shin had taken a surprise attack for her and they had yet to finish off their enemies.

Six soldiers, three with guns, three with swords, proved my theory. Three more gunshots downed the gunmen, but the swordsmen closed in on Terra, and Canaan, whom I'd spotted with Maria off to the side, couldn't risk taking another shot. Terra was forced to use her free hand to parry the three attackers' blades with a broadsword and she managed to push them back for some breathing room.

"Come on Zidane! This'll take some close quarters combat! Show me the strength of your will!" Cliché, I know, but never mock the strength of someone's heart. The heart is a powerful, ancient thing. It is where everything that makes people who they are springs from. It is the very core of their being.

A nexus, one might say.

Zidane didn't reply with words, but actions. He charged forward, using those same legs that let him cross five feet through the air and slam powerfully into that soldier before to sprint quickly at the remaining enemies.

I summoned the Messenger and chose to jump forward, my feet barely off the ground, but I was propelled as though I was in zero gravity nonetheless. The perks of having a personal gravity field…

Slashing my white keyblade horizontally and getting the sound of metal against metal in response as I flew past the swordsman I'd targeted, I thought fast of how to respond to the clumsy block.

I started by grinding the soles of my boots into the ground to halt my forward momentum just beyond him and then swung the Messenger diagonally up behind my back with my right hand. I felt no resistance, just air.

Pivoting my entire body on my left foot and using the motion to bring the Messenger, held in a reverse grip in my right hand, up to block the vertical slash the far less experienced soldier was about to bring down on me as I turned, I spotted a split second in which I could finish him.

* * *

POV: Terra Branford

Um, hi. I'm back for a little bit so Noah won't have to struggle to figure out how to cover up this little important detail he was about to reveal.

So, uh, right! I was just finishing lowering Shin to the ground on his back, resting his head in my lap, with Maria's help while Canaan was somehow fighting off the remaining swordsman with a tiny knife. I really wasn't paying too much attention to her at the time, and Maria was busy applying first aid to Shin's wound.

It was a big gash on his chest. I'd been a bit too confident, surprising, I know, but it's the truth. One of the swordsmen had gotten behind me when the reinforcements arrived. Shin and I had been just about done with the first group of enemies. They weren't that much trouble, really.

Once I saw the wound on Shin's chest, I reacted instinctively and blasted a huge wave of fire out around us and leaped towards where I had sensed Noah's gravity magic. The swordsman who'd caused the wound was probably incinerated. I never went back to check.

The reinforcements were tougher than the first ones though, or they were supposed to be I think. They didn't hesitate to follow us, so I was kind of just assuming that. I barely managed to block the three swords that I saw once I was over the disorientation from using far too much energy on that escape. I knew I didn't have enough to heal Shin, so I was praying that the others would arrive.

_**Hey, Sunshine, you could just ask me,**_ called the second voice in my head. And no, I'm not crazy. She's just...my less cheery side, let's call her that. _**If you add in a please, maybe I'll do it free of charge.**_

_No way! You'll either kill Shin or kill everyone else! And then we'll fail!_

_**Sunshine, since when have I ever done something that would endanger us?**_

_...I still won't let you out unless it's absolutely necessary._

_**Oh well, looks like your new 'friends' will have to handle the situation then. Look, they got here in time. And I was so close to just stretching my legs!**_

"Terra! How is he? Here, let me help you lay him down. Standing up like that isn't good for the wound." Maria had appeared at my side while I was bickering with myself. **Get on with it already Sunshine.** Sorry...geez. Be a bit more patient, will you? **Just shut it and get back to the story!**

Ahem. So, once Shin was on the ground and his head was carefully resting in my lap, I looked up to see how the others were fairing. Zidane was standing over his opponent, who was still alive for some reason. Zidane had just disabled him for the moment somehow, it seemed.

**Okay, look, what she's going to get around to eventually is that when she turned to look at Noah to see how the white cloaked demon was handling his fight, all we, and yes I was paying close attention to him, saw was a soldier with a sword lying on the ground beside him. He was standing with his back to us and this black...thing protruded from where his heart was.**

**It just went 'poof' in a burst of shadows and darkness and generally evil stuff and left a hole where the guy's heart was supposed to be. The soldier then collapsed in on himself into a heap of cloth and the simulated person that was beneath it. It was really disgusting, so little miss Sunshine could barely hold in the vomit.**

That...that's unfair! I can't defend myself like this when you say it that way!

**That's the point, Sunshine. So, now that my part is done, enjoy Sunshine's narration. I'm going to take a nap.**

Um...I'm really sorry about that! She just sort of...came out. It's actually been a while since she bothered to separate herself from me, in our head I mean. We don't physically separate. Anyways, Noah and Zidane were talking to the last soldier a few seconds later, but Canaan, Maria, and I were too focused on Shin to hear.

Canaan was using her healing magic by holding her hands over the wound and letting the energy flow. A familiar green glow enveloped Shin's body and the wound began to seal up. In fact, the healing was going a lot faster than I thought. Then his clothes began to regenerate, and suddenly it was like he was just sleeping with his head in my lap.

My face flushed bright red, much to Canaan's confusion and Maria's delight, judging by the camera flash that came a moment later.

"Ne, Noah! Can you pick up Shin for us?" Maria called over to the two boys who were walking away from the now dead soldier. Zidane was looking at Noah with unease, **which told us exactly what happened, right Sunshine?**

I thought you said...never mind. This is too much fun for you, isn't it?

**Ding ding ding! We have a winner!**

Ugh. Anyways...

"What? No, it's fine, I can carry him!" I snapped out of my blush-induced haze and tried to prevent Shin from being taken away. I was the one who had gotten him hurt, so I felt like it was my responsibility to carry him. I'd even cost him his sword, the one way he had to fight back.

"No. Thought I don't believe your looks define exactly how strong you are, you also look pretty worn out. You used up a lot of energy with that big-ass fireball, didn't you?" Noah's objections hit the mark pretty well. I hung my head shamefully, remembering how careless I'd gotten just because Shin had been hurt.

"I don't blame you." My eyes snapped up to the black and white mask, trying to see if the words Noah had spoken were some sort of trick. It was pretty hard to tell, since there were no features on the mask. His eyes thought...the emotionless look he held hit me like a ton of bricks. It was something I'd seen often earlier on in my life.

"Why...why don't you blame me? It was my fault in the first place, and then I just overreacted and-" My emotions were bubbling to the surface, and my control was slipping again. Noah managed to stop me before I even got close to being too out of hand.

"When people meet, a bond is forged between them. Whether you are aware of it or not, you instantly judged Shin to be someone who could become a good friend. When such a bond is endangered, people overreact. And in terms of whose fault it is...if you think I'll blame you for inexperience in combat with allies, I must have given off a terrible first impression."

**His heartless slaughtering of that soldier right in front of us really didn't help either.**

...You forgot to mention that he'd seen through us. That he'd figured out exactly why I'd been so careless.

**Oh, right. Well, I don't really care soooo...yeah.**

I...don't really care anymore. It's not like I can stop you. So, with those words, Noah took Shin from me and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

**Potatoes? Really?**

It was the first thing that came to mind...

**Alright, I'm calling a wrap here. Sunshine and I need to have a nice, long talk about narration.**

* * *

POV: Noah Crossguard

Well, that was interesting. Not necessarily productive, but interesting.

And why did she hand it off to me for the final remarks? Oh, right, sorry. No big boss fight this chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter though. And again, there will be no preview lines this time around, except for this:

_"BOOYAH!"_

* * *

**Author's Notes: HEY, it's the author this time, not Terra's alternate self. She has underlined and bold, I'm just really bold. Hehe...so, I'm sorry for the big long wait. I had a lot on my plate and I only just got free. Chapter five will be up as soon as possible, I promise. In the meantime, I hope this can tide you over, and if not, go back and read through The Unknowing Herald's stuff. It's worth the time. I speak from experience.**

**As usual, seeing as you've already read all this, I only ask that you take a few seconds to write me a review. That's all it takes folks. A few seconds. Please review. I want to know what you love, what you hate, and what I should do to make this better.**

**Next up is Chapter Five: Look, the Bridge is Covered With Mechanical Spiders! or maybe it was Chapter Five: Skinning Our Teeth...**

**Whichever you guys like more, tell me in the reviews please. Whichever it is, I'll go with. And the One-Shot of Noah rambling is still being offered. Won't do it without any interest in reading it though...**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and will continue to be patient with me for chapter five, which will be the second to last chapter in this opening arc. Then I'll bring the rest of your favorites back for some flashbacks of their fights, I suppose. Just to be fair to them.**


End file.
